Don't Mess With Magic
by Phantasmic-Reality
Summary: This is a story of two girls, whose lives turn upside down after their discovery of an old mythological book. Soon they discover that unlike in any of the TV shows, nothing is simple as it seems. HieixOC KuramaxOC
1. Intro

This is my first time writing this story down..I've told it to a couple of my friends, but I decided it was time to share it with whoever wishes to read it!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Leora and Kali. You will me more of my characters later on in my story as well.

My Characters-

Leora- A "proper" girl, average height, with medium length brown hair. Leora is a smart girl and she lets everyone know it. She is normally calm, but once she gets angry at someone, she rarely forgets. She and Kali have been friends since the forth grade. Kali is one of the few people that Leora forgives easily.

Kali- A short-tempered girl, average height, with short (cut an inch below the ears) blonde hair. Kali is smart, but lazy, and she cares little for what people think of her. Though she has a short fuse, when she is really angry is when she is really dangerous. Leora is the only person that can calm Kali after she has gotten really ticked off.

Kali and Leora are currently in college, and both twenty-two (about to graduate). They share an apartment together. And that apartment is where this story begins….

"I'm so sick of school!" Kali mumbled to herself as she dropped her bag on the counter. "Only a few more weeks and then I'm done forever though!" She did a little happy dance. She sighed. "Now I'm talking to myself, I really need a break." Kali slide down in a chair in the kitchen, it was her turn to cook dinner, Leora was at work.

Just as Kali was about to begin preparations for the meal of the night, she noticed a leather bound book on the table. Being a book worm (and a curious kid) at heart Kali investigated it. It was a book on all the fictional creatures in the world. It almost seemed like a research book, everything was written about as if it was real. Forgetting her responsibility to make dinner, Kali read the book as if it held the answers to life's questions. Though it was a thick book, an hour later Kali finished it in half an hour. After one hundred pages, the book was blank, there was nothing written there.

"Hmm..How weird." She looked at the time "Gah! Leora will be back in half an hour and I haven't even started dinner yet! Good thing it's just some pasta." Kali put the water on to boil and mixed up the sauce. _Oye, I hope that Leora doesn't complain that there's no meet in this. Oh well, she'll have to deal._

With everything ready, except the pasta, with was waiting for the water to boil, Kali went to her room. As always when stressed, Kali pulled out here sketch book. Closing her eyes, hoping to see the image soon to be on the paper, she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. Two characters from a television program that she and Leora used to watch all the time. Yu Yu Hakusho. As she began to sketch the familiar face of Kurama, soon followed by the forever scowling Hiei. A huge sigh escaped from Kali. Back in High School, Leora called Kali the Story Teller, because she would always come up with stories of adventures that she and Leora would go on with the Yu Yu gang.

"I just wish that….that something like in my stories would happen to me." Kali said to herself. She put the finishing touches on her sketch, and just as she was about to put her sketchbook away when there was a crash just outside her apartment door. Kali (being oh so brave) jumped half a mile into the air, her pencils scattering all over the floor.

Mumbling to herself, she walked over to her apartment door, ready to give whoever made the noise a piece of her mind (she was really only angry because whoever had made the noise had actually scared her, which seemed unacceptable).

She opened the door, her mouth opened ready to give the noise makers and earful, when she saw something she never expected all her life. Her mouth stayed open, but no words came out.


	2. A Little Surprise for Kali

Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. I had midterms and SATs. Seven tests in four days. Shudders pity me.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Leora and Kali. I will continue telling you this until it gets through to you.

I know that the last chapter seemed boring, and well, the boys weren't even in it. But I promise it gets better...or at least it did in my head when I made it up…let's just hope I can write down what I had in my head...

_Flashback to previous chapter: _She opened the door, her mouth opened ready to give the noise makers and earful, when she saw something she never expected all her life. Her mouth stayed open, but no words came out.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kali stood there gaping at the two boys lying unconscious outside her apartment. Her next door neighbor popped her head out, looking like a fat meerkat. She scowled at the boys then at Kali.

"If you want to let your friends come over when they're drunk, don't let them wake up the entire building. If this happens again, I'm telling the landlord."

"Go ahead, tell the land lord now. He hates you anyways. AND these boys are not drunks; they were clearly in a fight…"

Her neighbor sniffed indignantly, "Keep these punks out of the building. I don't like trouble makers."

"I don't like you, but I haven't kicked you out of the building, now have I?" Kali sneered at the obnoxious woman. Her neighbored waddled back inside, leaving Kali to return to her shocked state. Numbly she bent over to look at the two. The faces she had been sketching were now in front of her. Kali first went to the red-head, and slinging his arm over her shoulder, she carried him inside.

"Well, he's heavy enough to be real…" Kali grumbled to herself. "As much as she wanted to be happy about the situation, the little person in the back of her head was jumping up and down, shrieking like a banshee, trying to warn her that something clearly wasn't right.

Looking at the two boys bleeding on her couch, Kali's mind trying to make sense of going on, causing her to hyperventilate.

"This can't be happening, I must be dreaming." Kali raced over to the phone and dialed Leora's cell phone number.

"Come on, come on, pick up! Hey Leora, you need to get home now! I need you! Please!"

"Kali, calm down, what's wrong?" Leora said calmly, even though, Kali's panicked voice instantly made her worry for her friend.

"Well, I was reading that book and then I started sketching, cause I was bored and the dinner was made, but then I heard this thump and the fat meerkat yelled at me, and they're on the couch Leora!!!"

"Who's they. And her name is Mrs. Mozino, not the fat meerkat; I do wish you'd be more respectful…"

"Shit, he just moved, he's gonna fall and hurt himself. I've gotta go!! Please come home as fast as you can!!"

Leora hung up her phone, completely and totally lost. But put on her jacket, and told her boss she had to go.

Kali, paced back and forth in the kitchen, trying to make sense of what was going on. "But, they're not real!! But then they're sitting on my couch…Arrrggg! Why is this happening to me?" She sat down at the table burying her face in her arms. She quickly brought her head up. The book she had been reading before was lying open on the table. When she had left it, the pages were blank. But now, the pages were full, with a picture on the neighboring page. Kali's eyes widened to the size of plates. This new page had information about a new mythological creature. Genies. Kali slammed the book shut and shoved it away from her. "If there is anything I have learned from Harry Potter, it's that books that have words appear in them are evil. "

Leora rushed into the apartment. She quickly found Kali sitting at the table, shaking like a leaf.

"Kali, what happened, are you ok, who is this he you were talking about?" Kali pointed her finger to the living room. Leora walked into the living room, but quickly backed out.

"Bbbut how, why when…What's going on!!" Normally Leora was level headed, but seeing two fictional characters in her living room, kinda threw her off.

"It was the demon book." Though Kali was shaking her voice was steady. "I was reading it, then I did some sketches, but after I did the sketches, there was this thump and ..." Kali threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"But how is the book a demon?" Leora didn't seem to get the point.

"It talked to me," Leora opened her mouth to ask another question, but Kali continued. "Not with a voice, with words…written on the pages…like err Lord Voldemort did in Harry Potter!!!"

"What did it say?" Leora asked beginning to believe that there was some form of a gas leakage in their apartment, causing their madness.

"It said all this stuff about genies, I didn't actually read it…," when Leora rolled her eyes Kali spoke up for herself, "What I got scared!! And I had every right to." She nodded as if she was proving she was right.

Leora picked up the book, and stared at it for a few moments. Then she sat down opened it and began to read out loud.

"This book is dedicated to the study of mythological creatures that truly exist in our world. I, Xavier J. Derivate, wrote this in hopes of opening human eyes. This book gathers knowledge of the mythological creatures, as it is passed down through the ages. This book was also created to awaken any dormant powers in those who have potential to continue my goals. Sincerely, _Xavier J. Derivate"_

Leora looked through the book, and turned to the page that describes genies. She began to read it aloud.

"Genies are creatures that were enslaved for centuries. Contrary to the regular belief genies were not created to tend to their masters every whim. Genies were originally free, but after a genie named Kain tried to take over the world, the genies were cursed to their lamps, only to leave when summoned, and only freed after they prove themselves. The only example left in this realm of a genie would be living in the United States, she's a college student, and she is also trying to publish a book. This young lady is an example of a genie in a bottle, but here bottle is currently not in her, or anyone's possession in this realm. Therefore her powers will be uncontrollable until her bottle/lamp is found."

Leora's eyes opened wide as she read the information. She turned the page, and her mouth dropped. There was a picture of her friend, on the next page, dressed in the stereotypical genie attire. She threw the book at her friends head.

"What kind of sick prank is this, Kali?!?" She stormed into the living room, "OK guys, the game is over, take off the stupid costumes and go home! Shame on you for agreeing to this!" Kali stood in the corner of the room, she raised a finger, about to say something, but Leora cut her off. "Not words Kali, you, my dear friend are a horrible person. As soon as these creeps get outta here I'm going to…" But she was cut off by being slammed to the wall, with a katana to her throat.

"Baka onna! Where are we?"

"Hiei put her down!" Kali yelled at the short fire demon. "She did nothing to you…eep" Kali quickly found the blade at her throat. "Look if you kill me, first," she began to count her thoughts off on her fingers, "You may not be able to get home. Second, you would be ruining your probation, cause I'm human…err well I think I'm human. Thirdly I don't think that Koenma has any power here." The blade only came closer, causing a trickle of blood to run down her throat. "OK, well clearly you don't listen to reason" Kali mumbled under her breath. Her eyes turned to her friend who was sitting on the floor, trying to soak everything in. She was no help at the moment.

"How do you know my name onna?" Hiei demanded, keeping his blade in place. The girl just smiled, and Hiei desperately fought the urge to cut off her head. Who would be smiling then?

"If you would kindly remove your sword from my friend's neck I will explain everything." Somehow Leora had walked out of the room, and retrieved the book. She sat on the chair, her eyes watching Hiei expectantly. Hiei lowered his sword and sat down in the chair near the balcony. Kali slumped to the floor, but looked up to Leora, wondering how she regained her composer.

"My friend Kali is a genie. She has just discovered her powers, and she has very little control over them. In this realm, we have knowledge of you and Kurama," she gestured to the still unconscious red-head, "and the rest of the spirit detectives through…books." She turned the page of the book, and then handed it to Kali. "Kali read this, it'll help you gain some control of your powers." Kali looked down at the words on the page, to her, it looked like everyday English, but to the rest of the world, it looked like a child's attempt at hieroglyphics.

The red-head sat up making both Kali and Leora jump. Hiei just smirked, "I was wondering when you would stop playing dead."

"You were faking it!! Hiei almost killed me and you didn't stop him!?! Jeez, I guess that you both wanted me to die…"

"No, I knew that Hiei wouldn't kill you," Kurama spoke for the first time, then looked over to Leora, "Would you please tell us what you are?"

Leora frowned a little bit. She didn't think anyone would ask her that. Kali spoke up for her, "Well she's human, duh."

Leora shook her head, "No, I'm a witch." Kali stared at her friend for a few seconds, the fell backwards, unconscious.

* * *

_Well, this chapter actually had some of the Yu Yu gang in it. My next chapter will come out soon! __How will the boys get home? Will Kali find her bottle/lamp? Will we learn more about Leora's secret? When will I stop sounding like a bad commercial? Find out next time on Don't Mess With Magic!!_

_Ciao!_

_Phantasmic Reality _

_P.S I said this would be a romance novel, and it will be, I'm just not one who believes that someone looks at someone and is instantly in love. If you could message me, and tell me who you want Kali and Leora to fall in love with, that would be a great help._


	3. Learning more about Leora

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Leora and Kali. I will continue telling you this until it gets through to you.

_Flashback_

_Leora frowned a little bit. She didn't think anyone would ask her that. Kali spoke up for her, "Well she's human, duh." _

_Leora shook her head, "No, I'm a witch." Kali stared at her friend for a few seconds, the fell backwards, unconscious._

_Italic words mean thoughts_

(Parenthesis means me! PhR)

Chapter 3

Kali woke up with a shout. She found herself sitting in the living room. _Phew, I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I wonder if Leora is home yet. I defiantly need to tell her about that dream, it was so weird!!_

"Leora, are you home?" Kali yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen! This pasta is really good. What do you call this sauce?"

"It's a special recipe that Mom taught me. It's called Whatever-I-Can-Find-In-The-Fridge." She didn't her Leora mutter "told you so" and continued "I gotta tell you about this weird dream I had. It started out normal, but then you told me you were..." Kali walked in to the kitchen and saw not one person, but three sitting at the table. Her jaw dropped and for a few minutes there was complete silence in the room. "Oh," was all that Kali said before she walked out of the room.

"Kali, wait." Leora walked after her. She found her slumped against the wall, in "her" corner, her head resting on her knees. (It's where Kali goes to sit and think; it's right near the window. Kali also sketches there often.)

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kali mumbled into her arms. "Did you not trust me? Why? I thought we told each other everything, I guess I was wrong." Her voice sounded as though she was holding back tears.

Leora kneeled in front of Kali. "No, no, nothing like that…I guess I didn't tell you because I was afraid."

"What you thought that I would run to the nearest witch hunter? Or, maybe I would sell you to a circus!" Kali raised her head, her eyes angry, and tear-filled. "We've been friends for what, twelve years now, and you're afraid of me!" Her eyes flashed angrily, her voice cracked with her temper. She heard the boys shift uncomfortably but ignored them.

"Kali, you don't understand. All them time we've been friends, you've told me you hated being human, being powerless. You would tell me of your dreams of something more, of magic. I didn't want to tell you that I had what you wanted so badly. I thought you would hate me." Leora started to cry. "And now you do!"

Seeing her friends tear, Kali's anger instantly vanish. "No, I could never hate you. You're my soul sister." Kali cracked a grin. "But I'm a wounded wildebeest Leora. How could you think I would hate you for having magic? Jeez, I thought you were the smart one."

"I am the smart one. I have book smarts, but you have the common sense." They both nodded in silent agreement.

Kali stood up, dusted herself off and turned to the boys. "Well what to do with you two. Sheesh all this info has given me a headache. I wish I had some ice cream!" Suddenly a bowl of ice cream appeared in Kali's hands. Kali's eyes widened. "Hehehe, I wish I had a spoon too!" the spoon appeared in the bowl. Digging into the ice cream (Hiei's eyes watching enviously, normally he would help himself to the sweet snow, but these girls freaked him out.) "With all that has been going on, I almost forgot that I was a genie," Leora smacked herself in the head. "But the book said that I had no control over my power. I seem to have perfect control." She looked above Kurama's head, then nearly swallowed her spoon. "Demon Book!!" She hid behind Leora, and pointed to the book floating over Kurama's head. Her head poked out, "no offense to you guys," speaking to the two demons standing in her living room.

The book floated over to Kali and opened into her lap. Kali hesitantly read the book.

"Hn, you look, like you think it's going to bite you." Hiei smirked

"Shove it Hiei. If I don't read this you don't get home. It'll take me a little while to get the hang of my powers, so you may be stuck here a little while." She stood up. "You guy's must be tired. You can sleep in my room; there is a mattress underneath my bed. You can pull it out; it's already made for when my sister comes to visit. But if you touch anything in their, I will kill you."

Leora nodded, knowing Kali's protectiveness of her belongings was a little over the top. "Especially her sketch books, she has a sixth sense when it comes to them. Even I haven't seen all of her sketches. Oooo, which reminds me I haven't seen your newest ones!" Leora nudged her friend, but Kali's nose was buried in the book.

"Hmm, did you say something? The book is talking to me so I would appreciate if you could just go to bed." Kali turned her attention back to the book.

"Where will you sleep if you let us take you're your room?" Kurama asked.

"Always worried about others, cute, really. I'll be fine on the couch. I don't think I'll get much sleep anyways. I have some studying to do." She got up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. "Goodnight everyone." She called to the group heading to the bedrooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei and Kurama walked into Kali's room, expecting to see a "girls" room. But what they found was cream painted walls with a black rose border at the top, a crimson and gold bed cover, black window shades, with crimson-gold-black curtains. On the wall was her collection of katanas, pictures of her family, and friends, and a signed picture of Maddy Crippen (an Olympic swimmer). Her desk was nearly covered in stuff, but the center was clear, with her sketch book sitting, as if sacred.

"She did all the painting herself, including the border, and without stencils I might add." Leora said proudly from the door. "She's a compulsive artist. I doubt she would have survived without art." Kali gestured to the bookshelf, the first shelf dedicated to her sketch books (there were at least twelve of them) "If Kali isn't able to send you back tomorrow we'll show you around this realm. You may find it different then your own. Oh, there are some PJs that you can use in her closet. Kali likes to sleep in guys shirts, don't ask, I don't know." Leora grinned "Good-night."

Kurama turned to his friend. "Well, tonight's events certainly have been interesting." He found Hiei at Kali's desk, flipping through her sketchbook. "Hiei what are you doing? We were specifically told not to touch that."

"Hn, look at this fox." Kurama walked over prepared to give his friend a long speech about privacy, but stopped when he saw the sketch. "That's me." He said in a whisper.

Hiei smirked, "She did a good job." He turned the page and found his own face staring back at him. "Hn, this onna knows more about us then she is letting on." Kurama continued to turn the pages, finding sketch after sketch after sketch.

"Well, there are only two drawings of us in this sketch book. Maybe she drew them after we arrived." Kurama reasoned. "I suppose there is one way to find out." Kurama hesitantly walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a dark blue hard cover sketch book. "You see there aren't any drawings of use in here…" But he stopped and stared at the book. "Or maybe she does know more about us then she's letting on..."

Hiei looked over at the sketch, to see the innocent eyes of his sister. He tucked the sketch book into his cloak. He walked to the door, but Kurama's hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should wait till morning to speak with Kali."

"No, the genie will talk now." He walked out of the room. He found Kali asleep at the coffee table, a notebook full of translations on how to send the boys home. At the end of the he say something written I may not have enough control over my power to send them home. But according to this book, I have a strange amount of control. I will get them home. It is my responsibility. I will get them home, even if I have to give up my freedom

_Give up her freedom? Hn, there is much more to this onna then she lets on. _Kali shifted in her sleep. _She probably used up energy when she brought us here. I'll talk to her in the morning. _Hiei walked back to the room, and tried to sleep in the unfamiliar realm.

The Next Morning

"Auuughhhh. What the hell!"

Well, that's all I'm going to right for now… I'm going to write more, I promise…I'm just getting bored with what I'm writing, and if I'm bored you guys are probably bored.

Currently the votes for the pairings are tied. I know it's kinda hard to judge who should go with whom, but suggestions help!

Next time-

An attempt to get the boys home goes horribly wrong. How will Kali and Leora fix this one? Find out next time! coughbadcommercialcough

- Phantasmic-Reality


	4. Oops Did I do that?

Thanks to everyone who messaged!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Leora and Kali. I will continue telling you this until it gets through to you.

_Flash Back: "Auuughhhh. What the hell!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone raced into the room.

"Kali what's…wrong…" Leora found Kali standing pacing back and forth.

"I can handle being a genie, but this is going too far!" She gestured to her attire. She woke to find herself dressed in the stereotypical genie attire.

Leora began to laugh, "At least hahaha it's hehe red." Then she burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Kurama and Hiei stood there, completely and utterly lost. Kurama looked between the fuming Kali and the laughing Leora perplexed. "What is so funny?"

Leora took a few deep breaths. "Well, first off, she hasn't shown this much skin in absolutely ages, and secondly, she's stuck looking like that until she finds her lamp, if my knowledge serves me correctly."

"WHAT! No! Why does this always happen to me!" Kali whined at the top of her lungs. She grabbed the book. "Xavier you better damn well explain this."

"I think that she's lost it" Hiei muttered to Kurama, as they both stared at the girl, who was, at the moment arguing with a book. It had completely slipped their minds to ask about the sketches.

"Erm, Kali? Why are you talking to the book?"

"Because I can talk back." Leora leapt behind the boys as an unfamiliar male voice sounded in the room.

"Who was that?" Leora asked from behind Hiei.

"My name is Xavier; I am the author of this book. When I was preserving my knowledge in this book, I mistakenly preserved my self in it as well."

"Basically what he is saying is that, he being an idiot, was messing with magic, and accidentally trapped is own soul within the pages. Now," she turned back to the book, "Tell me why I'm dressed like this!"

Leora came out from hiding, and muttered to herself, "Rule to life number one, don't mess with magic."

Xavier cleared his throat…well, sorta. "Kali, the reason that you are in your genie form is that your master is nearby."

"MASTER! What do you mean master? You told me I was a genie missing her lamp! Now you tell me that I have a master! Explain, before I get out my scissors." Kali growled.

Hiei chuckled at Kali's threat to the book. _I feel bad for whoever stumbled upon this genie's lamp_

"Well, it seems that someone has found your lamp before you did. They can wish for your freedom, but until then you are basically there slave."

Leora began to laugh again. "I feel bad for who ever has that lamp! Hahahaha! They're doomed!"

Kali sunk down. "I have to grant wishes, but never grant any of my own. I have to follow the rules, or I will loose my power and my life. I'm not allowed to say no to my master, even if it means hurting myself, my family or my friends." Her voice lowered to a hiss. "It is in no way funny, Leora." Leora stopped laughing immediately when she heard the tone of her friend's voice. Kali had two types of anger, her hot temper or her cold fury. Leora had been exposed to Kali's hot temper numerous times, but only seen her cold fury once. It had frightened her, and just now, she had used that tone on her.

"I'm sorry Kali; I didn't understand the true meaning of being a genie. I was looking on the bright side of your having powers. I didn't think of the consequences."

"That's ok. Apparently my master is unaware of their control over me, or I'd only be able to grant their wishes. I've granted my own though, so that means that my master believes in genies, but is aware that he or she has control over one."

"Does that mean you can grant anyone's wishes?" Leora asked, Kali missed the evil glint in her eye and answered truthfully.

"Yup. I need to be careful that no one finds out or they may abuse that…" She looked over to see her friends scheming face.

"I mean, no, I can't hehehe, I can only grant my wishes and my masters, right Xavier?" She nudged the book.

"No, until you find your lamp and your master, or you are freed, you will be forced to grant anyone's wish…That is if they say it out loud."

Kali smacked her hand to her forehead. "Thanks for clearing that up, Xavier," she grumbled.

"Kali, I wish that I could have wings that I could summon painlessly." Her eyes looking at her friend innocently, yet her smile was undoubtedly crooked. Kali glowed golden for a few seconds and the she spoke a completely different language. After she finished talking, Leora glowed gold and as it faded away, shimmering blue and white wings sprouted from her back.

"Wow…I…wow" Leora stood there speechless.

Kali grinned, "You're welcome," she knew her friend would be unable to speak for the next half an hour at least. "All in a days work," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ack!" She lifted her hair back from her face to reveal two pointed ears. "Well, my day is just getting sooo much better." Leora, who still hadn't lifted her eyes from her wings, spread them out, as if she were going to fly. In doing this she smacked Kali directly in the face. "Hey bird-brain! Watch it!

"Hmm? Oh sorry Kali, it just that they're so beautiful!" She leapt on her friend, giving her a hug that not even a bear could administer. "Thank you!"

"Air! I need air! Your affection it burns my skin like acid!" Leora pulled back.

"Really?" I'm sorry.

"Nope, I just needed you to get off me. Leora I need your help and…you're not even listening!" Leora tore her eyes off her wings. "Good. I did some research, and with your help we could get these guys home." Leora nodded, waiting for her friend to continue. "First I need you to hold my hand, and make the wish that I could borrow some of your energy for inter-realm travel." Leora did as she was instructed. Kali's aura glowed crimson around her, and soon changed as Leora's silver-blue energy became one with Kali's energy.

"Alright you two, come closer, I'm not going to explode. Concentrate on your realm, matter of fact keep a wish to go home in mind, it'll make this easier for me." Kali closed her eyes in concentration. Then her voice seemed to fill the air as she spoke in the genie language. "Dasirero ret Kurama e Hiei enoto ondetron nel lorot proprioen regno."

There was a bright flash and a shout

In Spirit World

"This is all your fault Kuwabara. If you hadn't used your stupid sword, then Kurama and Hiei would still be here!"

"If you hadn't picked that fight then I would never had to use my spirit sword."

"Boys stop, don't start pointing fingers. Lets find out if Koenma had any luck in finding them. I'm sure he tracked their energy signatures down." The grim reaper reassured the bickering pair. They walked through the huge doors, looking for the little spirit ruler.

"Did you have any luck pacifier breath?" Yusuke looked at the screen to see if it had any info on his friends' whereabouts.

"No," Koenma shook his head sadly "I'm sorry. Their energy has completely vanished."

"You mean…" Kuwabara

"I'm sorry but Kurama and Hiei are gone."

"I don't believe it." Yusuke sank to his knees. "They can't be gone. We were just with them. They just can't be gone."

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I'll keep the search going for a few more days. But I doubt we'll be seeing either of the boys every again."

Just as soon as Koenma finished his sentence a bright light began to fill the room. The center began to glow red, and Yusuke readied himself to attack the intruder.

"Stupid baka onna could have at least had us land on the ground." Hiei grumbled as he landed a little less gracefully then he would have liked.

"Hiei is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Kuwabaka?"

"You guys are alive?" Yusuke got to his feet. "Watch out!" Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the red glow behind Kurama. It stopped in midair just before it hit. The glow died down to reveal Kali and Leora. Kali was leaning on Leora, exhausted.

Leora looked at Yusuke. "You shouldn't fire at someone unless you know they can't fire back." Kali nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"It seems I don't have complete control over my powers." Kali said.

"Man I'm tired." Both Leora and Kali said before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Who are they?" Kuwabara asked as they walked over to the unconscious girls. "Did they come from a costume party?"

"No, Kali is forced to wear those clothes. She is a genie. Leora is a witch. I think that they're hear because Kali's power isn't quite controlled yet. She must have accidentally brought herself to this realm."

* * *

**_Well, things are finally getting interesting. I wrote two chapters in one day! Love me! Well, right now the vote is for Kali-Hiei and Kurama-Leora. If you don't like this then you better tell me so, cause I think some romance should start developing. _**

_**Ciao!**_

_**Phantasmic-Reality**_


	5. Welcome to A New Realm

**_Hey sorry all! I kinda suffered a series of unfortunate events, which ended with me having a broken nose and a cold. Let me tell you folks, that is not fun, sneezing and a broken nose just don't go well together. But I shall be strong for all of you! Let the story continue!_**

_Flash back (since it's been a while again sorry!)_

_"Who are they?" Kuwabara asked as they walked over to the unconscious girls. "Did they come from a costume party?" _

"_No, Kali is forced to wear those clothes. She is a genie. Leora is a witch. I think that they're here because Kali's power isn't quite controlled yet. She must have accidentally brought herself to this realm." _

**Chapter 5**

"Oh man, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Kali sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. Hmmm If I'm here, where is my trusty side kick Toto?" Leora walked into the room. "Toto, you're here to! And you're ok!" The boys looked a Kali as if she had sprouted extra heads, but Leora walked over and gave her friend a hug, following her thought patterns completely.

"Leora, I think you've been hanging around me to long. You're beginning to understand me. That be a dangerous thing! You never know what you might discover in the dangerous depths of the creature called Kali!"

"I see you're feeling better. Now shut up and listen. Somehow we got transported her. According to the stupid book, it might be because your lamp is in this realm. He also says that you won't have enough power to send us back until you get you lamp back. _AND_ he also said that with the amount of energy you gave of sending us here there are bound to alertseveral people of your exist after you now." Leora patted her friend on the head, which under normal circumstances was forbidden, but at the moment nothing was really normal. Kali just glared over at her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke stood in my path.

"I don't know about you. But I've been through very much in a short period of time. I need to stop and think. I don't really care that my body hasn't fully recovered. It will whether I'm lying down or sitting thinking. Right now I need a drink. So if you could lead the way I would greatly appreciate it." Kali continued walking. "If you don't I will just find it on my own." Everyone looked at each other then hurried to catch up with her. Kuwabara to stand by her side.

"So you're a genie, right" he stated, still no really believing.

"For someone who has seen so much in his life. You are very doubtful. Yes I am a genie, a creature that holds only half a soul. My other half is trapped within my lamp. I will not be complete without it. That is why I grant the wishes of others, my soul is compelled to do what ever it can to make others feel complete, so that one someone could bestow the same kindness on me, and complete my soul." Kali finished looking up at the ceiling. A smirk appeared on her face. "It really all makes sense to me now. All my life I struggled with myself, no matter how much I accomplished I never felt it was good enough. Nothing, no one could make me feel whole. Now I see why. I am not whole. Genies are empty creatures."

Yusuke walked up to Kali's other side. "So you grant wishes for others hoping others will grant a wish for you. Man that sucks. Humans are so selfish." Kali smirked even wider.

"I'm well aware of that Yusuke. I have been a genie for many centuries. Maybe not in this body. But my soul has lived for a very long time."

"It seems like you've had quite a few flash backs Kali." Leora voice from behind, then she pushed Yusuke out of her way. "Are you okay? I know some genies had a rough time of it." Kali's smirk disappeared. "Kali, I'm here for you k? I may not have an ancient soul or anything like that. But my people suffered at the hands of humans as well. Just don't go Kain on me."

"Kain, who's Kain?" Kuwabara butted in.

"Kain was the genie that abused his power, enslaving humans. He was a terrible person." Kali eyes closed her hands clenched in anger. "It is because of him that my people are cursed with half souls. The witches agreed with the humans that Kain needed to be stopped. But, the spell didn't work properly. It cursed all genies instead of just Kain. Genies and witches haven't really gotten along that well after that."

"But, Leora, didn't you tell us that you were a witch?" Kurama voiced. Kali grinned back at him.

"Yup, she definitely is, especially in the morning when she hasn't had her daily dose of caffeine, woo boy, then she is a wicked witch. And she has her evil cackle too. She's the freckled witch of the west." Leora smacked Kali upside the head.

"You taught me my evil cackle. And you my dear friend don't even get up in the morning."

"That's cause I'm more intelligent." Kali stuck her tongue, the groaned. "Where's the stupid kitchen? How many hallways does this place have?"

"Quite whining we're almost there" Hiei grumbled. The woman was getting on her nerves. She had been so serious moments earlier. She had switched her emotions so quickly he almost missed it. She was hiding something, and he was pretty sure that she was trying to hide it fro herself as well.

They arrived in the kitchen and Yusuke went over to the fridge. On the other hand Kali walked over to the stove putting the kettle, searching through cupboards.

"Whatcha looking for?" Kuwabara asked "There's some drinks on the table for you.

Kali looked over at the table and saw an array of alcohols. "I don't drink alcohol. Ever. Where do you keep tea in this place? God, I have a headache. I wish I had some peppermint tea." It appeared in her hand. "Oh thank goodness" She let out a sigh and sipped her tea while sinking down into a chair. She held her head in her hands. "How are we supposed to find my lamp? I have no clue where it could be. I can't get home without it… I can't be complete without it." She said the last in a whisper that few heard. The she sat up. "Hiei," the fire demon looked surprised that she spoke to him, "When I grant wishes, do you sense my energy?"

"Hn, of course. Do you think I'm weak?" Hiei scoffed at the stupid question.

"No idiot, its nothing to do with your strength so stop defending your stupid manly pride. When I use my power, does my energy seem different? Does it feel different then spirit or demon energy?" Hiei glared at her and didn't say anything. "Hiei please, I need to know." He stayed silent. "Okay since you are clearly don't know the answer. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, did you notice anything different about my energy?" That struck his nerve.

"Your energy feels different then any energy I have ever felt before. It seems like life energy at first, but it's almost like a mix of demon energy, and human life energy." Hiei said before any of the rest could say anything.

"That is the most I ever heard you speak Hiei. I knew reverse psychology would work on you." Kali grinned at him. "Don't try to compete with me, I always win." Leora nodded agreeing silently, remembering all the times that Kali had tricked her. "I have this thing were I make it seem that you've won, it my theory, if I let you win one battle, I will win the war. Now I need to speak with Koenma. I wish we were in Koenma's office." There was a flash and the gang was standing on top of Koenma's desk. "Oops, sorry Koenma." Kali grinned sheepishly. "Koenma I need you to do something for me. I want you to look for any energy readings in this realm that are similar to mine."

"What did you bring us here for? Man I'm dizzy." Yusuke yelled at Kali and slumped down to the floor next to the already passed out.

"Kali, I don't believe that there are any other genies here." Kurama stated. "Trust me I've been around for a while."

"She's not looking for a fellow genie," Leora stated staring up at the screen. "The lamp has the exact same energy reading as she does. It has the other half of her soul, the other half of her energy."

"It's here alright. How it got here I don't know." Koenma picked up a piece of paper showing the coordinates. "Kurama should be able to lead you there." Koenma handed the paper to Kurama.

"What's he talking about fox?" Hiei scowled.

"Her lamp is in one of my old hideouts in the Makai." Kurama stated as he handed the sheet over to Hiei.

"That makes you..Kali's…well that explains a lot."

**Well that's all for now. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll write some more after I ice my nose! Oh yes swings pocket watch back and forth_ You will review…You will reeeviiieeewww..._Ehem right well I'm off. I will update soon as possible. No more of these months in between things.**

**Ciao! **


	6. Kain

_**Well, here is the next chapter. Truthfully I'm not really feeling the love (sob) so many demands for stories no cookies head hangs, voice cracks I'm a starving artist people I need my cookies! Takes a deep breath Ok I'm ok. Here's your chapter! **_

_Flashback: _

"_Her lamp is in one of my old hideouts in the Makai." Kurama stated as he handed the sheet over to Hiei._

"_That makes you...Kali's…well that explains a lot."_

**Chapter 5**

"What does what explain?" Kuwabara asked finally conscious.

"It explains why we are here for one; a genie must follow her master. It also explains we they appeared in our world. Everything makes sense to me now. I feel so much better about myself." Leora smiled pleased that the last of her confusion was cleared up. Kali on the other hand was scowling, a growl emerging from her throat. "Kali you can't be that mad about this can you. He bound to be much kinder then you past masters."

"That's not what is bothering me my dear friend. Look at the screen." Leora looked at it then let out a small gasp.

"I can't be. He was trapped, cursed by my ancestors. How can he be here?"

"Well, unlike you I don't hold all the answers. But I know what he's looking for." Kali spat.

"I wish I knew what you guys were talking about." Kuwabara complained. Yusuke smacked him upside the head.

"Didn't you listen to what Kurama said earlier? You're not supposed to make wishes in front of Kali! She'll be forced to grant them moron!"

"Hey who are you calling a moron!" Kuwabara scrambled to his feet.

Before a fight broke out between the two, Kali interrupted. "Don't worry Yusuke I only grant Kurama's wishes now."

"Why? Do you like him? Cause I for one think that a genie playing favorites is unfair." Yusuke complained, still preparing to beat on Kuwabara.

Gold began circling its way around Kali's wrists and ankles, creating cuffs, signifying her enslavement. "I grant Kurama's wishes because he is my master." Kali kneeled in front of him. Hiei noticed her muscles strained as she bowed, as if she was being forced to do so. He felt anger well up inside of him, and he quickly stormed out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Yusuke asked "What up with you?" He then asked Kali who was staring at her wrists. Kali seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh nothing you'd just think that I'd be used to this by now." She smiled, but even caught a brief glimpse of the pain she was hiding behind her eyes. "We really need to go after my lamp right now. We aren't the only ones looking for it."

"Who else knows you're here?" Kurama asked

"Kain." Kali spat. Her anger made her energy rise. "And I will not let him have any power over me. Not this time."

"But isn't Kain from over one thousand years ago?" Kurama looked shocked. Kali looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I did some reading."

"Let's just say that Kain and I have been long time acquaintances. Very long time acquaintances. Now if you don't mind I'd really like to leave." Kali began to look nervous her eyes darting back to the screen that revealed his energy inching closer to her lamp."

"How do we get there Kurama?" Yusuke was exciting, ready for his next quest "It's been a while since I've kicked someone other than this moron's butt. I think this Kain will do."

"All we need is but one wish." Kali nodded towards Kurama. "Oh, and Yusuke? Kain is mine." Her voice lowered to a growl, and her fists clenched yet again. She shook herself as if to rid herself of her anger and took Kurama's hand. "It makes it easier to grant the wishes." She said before the immature spirit detective could comment. "All right Kurama. Wish away."

"First I wish that Hiei were here, we may need his help." Kali nodded and Hiei appeared.

"You really need to stop doing that." He growled at Kali. She ignored him and stared at Kurama expectantly.

"Secondly I wish for us to be transported to the place that your lamp lays." Kali nodded once more and light consumed the spirit detectives.

They found themselves in what appeared to be a cave.

"How creative. No one ever hides things in caves." Leora muttered under breath. But as she looked around she stopped complaining. The cave was covered by every shining and sparkly thing imagined. "You sure you're not a magpie Kurama?" Leora mocked him.

"Shh..." Normally, Leora would ignore her friend trying to silence her. But the urgency she felt made her stop. "He's here." Leora held her breath.

"Hello, Kali." A deep male voice sounded from the entrance to the cave. "Long to no see my love."

**Well, that's all for now. I know it's kinda short. But give a gal a break. I'm writing this while I have a broken nose! And a cold! Without cookies! Perhaps if you review my nose shall heal faster, and I shall be inspired to write more chapters…**

**Ciao for now! **


	7. The End Or Perhaps the Beginning

**_First off, with my broken nose, I forgot the disclaimer, and before men in black suits come to take me away here's the disclaimer for the last two chapters, and this one…I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Phew, that's was close. Now back to business. Guess what! I got a cookie! I now have enough energy to write another chapter! Thank you Kamikaze-Watermellon! This chapter is dedicated to my cookie giving savior! _**

_Flashback:_

"_Hello, Kali." A deep male voice sounded from the entrance to the cave. "Long to no see, my love."_

**Chapter 7**

"Kain" Leora hissed. "Be a good genie and go back to your lamp." Her aura began to shimmer silver.

"Hello little witch. Do you think that you that you could banish me? I'm sorry to say that you're not half as powerful as your ancestors were. Time has weakened your kind." Leora stiffened. "Don't worry little witch. I'm only here for one thing." He turned to Kali. "I see time has been on your side. You have gained much power." His smirk widened. "You may truly be worthy of me now, my sweet."

"Don't even talk to me you bastard! I'm much stronger then you and you know it! I trapped you in that lamp once and I can do it again."

"Tsk, tsk, making assumptions is something that you really should stop doing. You made the assumption that cursing me would stop me. And now you are assuming that you can do it again. My dear little genie, I am free now. I can never be forced back to my lamp."

Kali's eyes widened. "You're free? No, it …it can't be." She took a step back. "How? Who would set you free?"

"I have my ways." He smirked. "You seem to realize how much trouble you're in. Why don't you just come with me? Save your friends the trouble of trying to save you. It would also save you the grief of loosing your friends since I will kill them if they get in my way." He grinned and held out a hand. "What do you say Kali? Come with me and I will spare your friends."

"She's not going anywhere." Hiei growled. "And if you think that you could kill me you've got another thing coming." But he was stopped by Kali.

"No, you need to find my lamp. I can't beat him without it. I don't have enough power. As for you," She turned to Kain and raised her hands in the air. The air around her hands shimmered gold, then two golden scimitars appeared (PR: a scimitar is an Arabian sword). "Now, Kain, I believe you have met my blades before. You will fight me now. I will finish this once and for all."

"If I win, you are mine. If you win, I'm assuming that I will be dead. Does this sound good to you?" Kali just nodded and stood in her fighting stance. "Good, I will enjoy this. I haven't really had a challenge since last time we fought." He charged forward. Everyone had stopped the search in order to watch the fight. Leora snapped out of it and continued the search.

"Come on guys! She won't win this fight unless she's complete. Right now she's not half as powerful as he is. She's just stalling. With her lamp, she'll be much stronger then him! Please, if we don't find it she'll die!"

"Since, when do genies have swords?" Yusuke asked Leora, searching through a pile of gold goblets and vases. "Geez Kurama, were you really this much of a clepto?" Kurama just smiled and continued searching

"Genies only use swords to fight each other. They are not allowed to use their powers on each other"

Hiei finally got fed up, and tore off the bandana concealing his Jagan; it glowed momentarily as he looked for the object emitting the same energy as Kali was. He spotted it buried in the corner, and raced over digging it out and dusting it off. He heard a cry and turned to see Kali flying backwards toward him. He tried to catch her but they both ended up slamming into the wall. Kali had a slash across her stomach and as she stood she let out a hiss of pain.

"This just isn't my week. Thanks for catching me." She groaned, then looked over at Hiei. "You have my lamp!" She stopped and threw her scimitar, pinning Kain to the wall on the other side of the room, stalling the fight. "Hiei, I need you to do something for me. I want you to wish Kain dead."

"Hn, isn't that breaking some rule or something?"

"Some rules are made to be broken Hiei, just do it." Kali ran back as Kain pulled the scimitar out freeing himself from the wall. Kali turned around expectantly.

"I hope you know what you're doing onna." Hiei mumbled to himself "Kali," he held up the lamp. "I wish Kain was dead."

Kali grinned and turned back to Kain who started stepping away from her. Her energy that originally swirled gold, shimmered black around her body. She slowly walked towards Kain. "Wish granted. Kain, last time we fought I ended kneeling before you, forced to beg for my life. Now it's your turn. Beg." The black energy around her flared with command. Kain whimpered as the black energy began circle around him.

"Kali, please don't do this. I love you. Please don't kill me. Don't you remember the good times we had back then? We were great together so powerful." His voice cracked in fear as the black energy wrapped itself around his legs. "Please Kali, spare me. I will do anything. Please don't do this." Kali knelt in front of him.

"Kain, you pleaded for your life very nicely." He smiled as she lifted his face so she could look in his eyes. "But, I despise you, you traitorous bastard. Now die." His smile disappeared and black energy swirled around him completely, changing from black to blood red as it stole his life from him. A pain scream filled the room, but it quickly quieted.

"I will see you soon enough Kali." He choked out before the energy lifted from him, leaving him dead. Kali slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Kali!" Leora raced over to her friend. She saw her look up to her, tears welling in her eyes. "It's over Kali, you did it! He's gone!" Kali gave a weak smile, and started to get up. But Leora stopped her, "You're hurt. You should stay down."

"I'm fine Leora. You should check on Kurama, I think he may have been clipped by Kain's sword when I disarmed him. You know that genie weapons can really do damage." Leora stared at Kali for a few more seconds before nodding and going off to check on Kurama. Kali stared at Kain's body, still trying to believe that it was over. It felt as though it had only begun. Hiei came and stood next to her.

"What is the consequence of breaking the rules, genie?" Hiei looked over at her.

"Death." Kali didn't look back at him, and was now staring past everything, her eyes blank. "Every time I died, I would die on my knees. Not this time. This time I will die proud and strong. I will not die like a slave. I will die standing." She looked down at her wrist. The cuffs were biting into her wrists, and now blood was beginning to pour down from them.

Hiei stared wide eyed at the girl. She had discovered her power only yesterday. This girl was practically human, but she shocked him with her pride, and her strength of heart. This girl managed to quickly win his respect. He looked down at the lamp, feeling the need to do something for her.

"Genie, you won't just die standing this time. You will die complete. I wish you were free, and for you soul to be complete." She looked over to him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Thank you." She whisper, and she began to shine gold, and the cuffs around her ankles and wrists fell to the floor, revealing the deep gashes they caused. "Thank you so much." Tears now streaming down her face, she hugged Hiei. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered, before collapsing on him.

"Kali!" Leora raced over. "Hiei what did you do?"

"She broke the rules. She knew the consequences." Hiei replied shortly, laying her on the ground. He tore pieces off of his cape and attempted to stop her wrists from bleeding. "She knew she would die." Hiei whispered.

"Kali, stop playing. Wake up." Leora kneeled next to her friend, taking her hand. She gasped feeling how cold it was. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! You can't leave me here! You can't leave me Kali! Please wake up." Tears started pouring down her face. Leora slumped down sobbing. "She's gone….she's…she's dead." Leora broke down sobbing hysterically. "KALI!"

**Well, I'm stopping here. Heheh. A dramatic pause…I will continue soon, don't worry I won't leave you hanging forever. And perhaps some nice kind reviews would spur me to work some miracles, like bring back the dead….don't worry I'm normally a happy ending gal (the key word in normally). Well I'm off. I have pie for desert! Mmm pie. Author skips off singing a pie song**

**Ciao!**


	8. A Proposition

_**Hey again, I'm such a good person I am! Another chapter. I felt bad leaving so much at the end of the last one. A lot will be explained in the next chapter...not this one…this one is kinda short… yeah... But hey don't complain! I don't want to strain my beautiful imagination! Err. Yeah, I 'm actually just lazy. I'll shut up and let you read now (if you haven't already read on...)**_

_Flash back:_

"_Kali, stop playing. Wake up." Leora kneeled next to her friend, taking her hand. She gasped feeling how cold it was. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! You can't leave me here! You can't leave me Kali! Please wake up." Tears started pouring down her face. Leora slumped down sobbing. "She's gone….she's…she's dead." Leora broke down sobbing hysterically. "KALI!"_

**Chapter 8**

Leora's sobs echoed through the cave. The gang tried to comfort her but she had created a shield around her.

"Kali." She whispered. After hours of crying she stood and walked towards Kali's body once more. She looked down on the face of best friend, her eyes dry. Kali's lips were curved up in a smile. Her wish had been granted. She died free. But that fact still didn't heal the void that was in Leora's heart. "She was like a sister to me." Leora smiled a little. "Like a soul sister. She was the greatest friend I ever had. She was the greatest person I ever knew too." Leora continued, she knew that the gang was listening. "She may have had her temper, but she cared so much for other people. She didn't deserve to die. She deserved a chance to live out her life with a completed soul." Leora sobbed before continuing, "When a genie is complete, they have the chance to feel love. Giving love and feeling love are different things. Kali could give love, but she never had the chance to feel love." A single tear fell onto Kali's hand, as Leora held it. "I wish she was still alive."

"She can't grant that wish. But she can hear you. She knows that you care for her Leora. She regrets her death as well. But it was meant to happen." Everyone whirled around to see where the calm voice had come from. An angel walked through the cave, his wings, huge and silvery. Leora tried to speak, but no words came. "Don't worry. I'm not here to take her away. My name is Gabriel and I'm here with a proposition."

"It doesn't require selling a soul or anything does it?" Yusuke asked. Leora turned and glared at him.

"Show him some respect Yusuke! It doesn't require selling anyone's soul does it?" Leora asked sweetly.

"No, it does not." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "But, it does involve some sacrifice. If we do this, there will be a task that must be accomplished. Truthfully it is a task for Kali, but I assume that you would help her." Leora nodded. "Genies bodies have no limits on the how much soul is required in order to stay alive. Hence why they live so long with only half a soul. A human can live only a year with a half a soul. Genies bodies can also hold more then one soul without being overwhelmed. My proposition is that, if we bring Kali back to life, she will hold one and a half souls until she has completed her quest. The half soul will give her knowledge and power, but would not change Kali's soul in any way. What do you say?" The angel looked over at Leora.

"Why are you looking at me?" Leora looked confused.

"You are her soul sister. Sister, not by blood bond, but by a bond of the soul. You should know her better then any other. Would she wish to come back? Or would she prefer to stay dead? This is not a simple question. Not everyone would jump at the chance to come back to life." Leora nodded, understanding.

"I know there were points in Kali's life that she wanted to die." Leora stopped. "But now she is complete and I believe she would like to live out a life feeling what everyone else feels. She would like to feel loved. Kali would want to come back to life." The angel nodded. He took off his prayer beads and placed them around Kali's neck. Suddenly a small orb floated over Kali's body. Gabriel nodded once more, and the orb entered Kali's body. Everybody was quiet. Everybody was holding there breath waiting to see what would happen.

Kali gasped for air, as if she had only been holding her breath, instead of being dead for a few hours. She let out a groan then opened her eyes. She saw the angel standing next to her, and then looked around to see the rest of the gang, all of them smiling, Leora with tears once again streaming down her face.

"I'm alive…Well that was unexpected." Kali stated. She was immediately glomped by Leora.

"You idiot. You think I would let you die on me like that?" Leora smacked her friend upside the head

"Apparently not, now would anyone mind explaining why I have a heartbeat? Also, why there is a dude with wings staring at me. It's creeping me out."

"I am Gabriel. I'm the one who brought you back to life. You will discover the reason you were brought back soon enough. Kali, you now have one and a half souls. You must be careful. Your next quest will be very dangerous, and your realm's future rests in your hands now. Many have already realized what has occurred here and will be after you. I wish you luck." And with that the angel disappeared. Kali just gaped at the spot where the angel used to stand.

"Hey Leora?" Kali stood, dusting herself off.

"Yeah Kali?" Leora responded, still grinning like an idiot.

"I think I'm going to need a cup of tea."

**Alright, see I told you I'd bring her back. In the next chapter, Kali will explain a lot of things over her tea. Like for instance her relationship with Kain (if you thought that they were strangers…then I'm surprised you know how to read. Major Flash back time Yeah! **

**Ciao for now!**

**Phantasmic-Reality**


	9. Tea Time

_**Darn it. The men in the Black suits caught me! I forgot the disclaimer again. It must be my blondeness. **_

_**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**Since I have very little to whine about today, I will start the story right away.**_

_Flash back:_

"_I think I'm going to need a cup of tea."_

**Chapter 9**

The gang sat down in the kitchen, Kali preparing the tea. Leora was still in shock from all the events and she just sat at the table, playing connect the dots with the freckles on her arm. After the tea was made Kali sat down, handing a piece of chocolate over to her friend.

"Alright, well, I have to say that Leora and I didn't really get properly introduced." Leora just nodded quietly, slowing coming back to the real world. "I'm sure Kurama told you as much as he could about us, but he really doesn't know that much either. So let me clear things up. I'll answer your questions the best I can."

"I'll answer any questions that she can't." Leora, speaking sanely for the first time in an hour. "But first I have my own question." The gang nodded, but Leora turned to Kali. "How the hell did you know KAIN! He's the oldest most evil genie ever! And another thing, why did he keep referring to you as his love and what not..?"

Kali sighed; she knew that question was coming. Leora, being a witch, was probably hunting Kain, especially if her ancestors were the ones that helped curse him in the beginning. "Well...that is a very long story." She looked at everyone, their eyes expectant. "And I guess I'll start now. Before Kain discovered his true capabilities, he looked up to me. He would follow me around asking me to teach him how to become more powerful. I was one of the most respected genies in my time. Everyone knew my name and my power. After a while, Kain gained my trust, and we became friends. I began to teach him how to control his power. Of course I did not realize how powerful he could become. I was a fool not to look further into it, but it is in the past now. Kain left for some time, he told me that when he came back he would finally be able to win my respect. Truthfully, he already had it, when he came back he lost it. He was cold, ruthless, and full of hatred. He used his power to enslave the people I protected. He told them that I caused him to be the way he was, because I never returned his love. My people turned on me. They believed him, and banished me. I left for a year, and when I came back, Kain had not only enslaved my people but the entire land. The witches had a plan to bring him down. I agreed to help. But what I didn't know was that the witches had planned to curse me as well as Kain. They believed that I was the one that made Kain the way he was, which is partially true." Leora looked away ashamed of what her people had done. "When the witches cast the spell, I realized that I had been tricked. They had enslaved me, and I was to stay that way until someone felt that it would be safe to release me. I'm guessing that the witches didn't consider human's natural greed. I went through master and master, some not even thinking to free me." Kali's hands clenched into fists anger. "I was forced to do terrible things. But I stayed hopeful. I was sure that there was someone kind enough to free me. I waited centuries to be freed." Kali looked up and smiled. "That kind person would be you Hiei." Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered behind their hands."

"How do you remember all of this Kali?" Kurama asked, very curious about this whole story.

"Through dreams. In one minute of my dreams, I was able to relieve a century of my past. I can't say that I had very pleasant dreams."

"So Kain was after you…" Leora asked still confused

"Because he wanted my lamp, if he had possession of my lamp, he would have control over my power, and control over me." She scowled and wrinkled her nose, thinking of what might have happened.

"Well, don't worry." Yusuke smiled and clapped her on the back, making her choke on her tea. "You're free now, thanks to the wonderfully kind Hiei over here." Hiei glared at the detective.

"Yes," Kali smiled, and for the first time in her life, it felt like a real smile. "I'm free."

"I have two questions. The first one is that, when Kurama told us about you guys, he said that you already knew about us. How did you know about us?" Kuwabara asked

Kali and Leora looked at each other before Leora answered. "We know about you because we have books that are dedicated to the description of your…assignments." The group nodded, but both girls knew that they wanted to know more. "What was your other question?" Leora asked changing the subject.

"Kali," Kuwabara stared at her with a serious face. "Can you still grant wishes?" He voice quickly changed from serious to child-like. Kali burst out laughing.

"Yes, Kuwabara, I can still grant wishes. But I...Ahhhhh!" She was cut off by someone pouncing on her from behind. She swirled around to see Botan, Keiko and Yukina standing in the door way. Kali pounded on her heart, hoping that it would start beating again.

"Jeez, Botan! You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that." Kali grumbled, blushing for being caught of guard.

"So you're the genie that knows everything about us right?" Botan grinned. Kali couldn't help but grin back at the cheery grim reaper.

"Yup, that's me. Now as I was saying to Kuwabara, I still grant wishes, but now I have the choice of whether or not to grant them!" Kali grinned, she had power over her power, and she loved it. 'I have enough power to go home now… I have this feeling that we're breaking so many laws of the realms by being her' she thought to herself. She stood, solemnly.

"You guys have done so much for me. I will grant you each a wish." She looked over at the girls who looked at the floor, feeling left out. "You girls may have one wish as well." They all looked up with sparkles in their eyes.

"Oh, first off," Kali closed her eyes, and her power swirled around her. She stepped out wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. "I needed to get out of that outfit." She walked over to the girls, and handed a necklace to each one. She then walked over to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara and handed them each a necklace.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the necklace kinda guy." Yusuke threw the necklace back to Kali.

"It's not for you dummy. It's for your mom. These necklaces are for protection. The spell written on the back of the talismans means that you," She pointed at the boys, "will sense if the wearers of the talismans are in danger." She pointed to the girls. "Kurama, that necklace is for Shiori. Kuwabara, that necklace is for Shizuru. Oh," She threw what looked like a bracelet at him, "Here's one for Eikichi." Kuwabara grinned and hugged her. "Air, I need air!" Her arms flailing.

"Kali," Yukina soft voice pierced through the room. "I know what I want to wish for." Kali froze, 'Oh, shitake mushrooms! I forgot! She'll wish to know who her brother is!" Hiei saw Kali freeze and realized why.

"Um, ok Yukina, what's your wish?" Oh crap, Hiei is going to kill me. Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear what Yukina would wish for.

"I wish I could find my brother." Yukina stated her voice shaking slightly. Kali inwardly sighed. 'Good, her wish wasn't specific enough, I feel kinda bad though, and she's wasting her wish.' But Kali nodded, and Yukina glowed momentarily. The glow didn't really do anything for her, since she had technically already found her brother.

"Genie loopholes rock." Kali muttered to herself.

"Alright, who's next?" Keiko wished for a way to communicate with Yusuke at all times, wish resulted in a charmed cell phone for both of them. Boton came up and whispered her wish in Kali's ear, one of her few shy moments. She wished to know whether Koenma liked her or not. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara wished for the ability to summon food, and began to test it right away. Kali rolled her eyes and turned to Kurama and Hiei.

"You two are the ones that went through the most because of me. You deserve these wishes the most. What do you truly wish for? I can grant nearly any wish."

"Asking what I wish for most and expecting me to answer right away is asking a lot, Kali. May I have some time to think about this?" Kurama asked. Kali nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we can stay here one more night." Kali looked out the window noticing the moon hanging high in the sky. "But tomorrow I think that Leora and I should leave tomorrow."

"What, but we just got here Kali!" Kali just glared at her friend. "Right, not supposed to be here, so we leave as soon as possible. No fun allowed." Leora threw her hands up in frustration. "Well, _mother_, don't you think we should get some sleep if we're going to travel through realms?" Kali nodded

"Do you think that there might be a spare room in this place?" Kali asked Botan, who was still blushing from her wish.

"Oh yes of course. Follow me." Botan snapped out of it and walked down a hall. Leora walked beside Kali.

"So whatcha think Kurama's going to wish for?" She asked discreetly, while picking invisible lint off of her sleeve.

"For you to be at his side for all times." Kali joked. A blush rose to her friends checks.

"Shut up you jerk! Besides, I was just wondering. You on the other hand clearly like Hiei."

"Nope, I like no one. He freed me, he completed my soul…I'm just grateful." Kali finished quickly.

"Mmmhhhmmm, well, completing your soul gives you all the more reason to like him."

"Shut up or I'll turn your red head into a toad." Kali growled.

"I'm the witch! _I _turn people into toads!" Leora retorted smartly.

"What are you two fighting about?" Botan asked. Both girls jumped. They had completely forgotten that Botan was there. She noticed both of them blushing. "Well here are your rooms. Good night!" She poofed off.

"We'll se what they wish for in the morning, good- night witchy."

"Good night Kali."

**Well, that was kinda long… Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter, and please readers review! It's what fuels me to write!**

**Ciao for now!**


	10. Memories

**_Wow, the tenth chapter. Double Digits! Woohoo! I'm sorry that this took so long. Some one I knew just died, and my mom's best friend just announced that she is moving back to New Zealand. I've been doing a great deal of counseling. Luckily I don't need counseling myself or I'd be severely depressed. It's a good thing that writing makes me feel better! Heheh. On with the show!_**

**_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own a katana! And a Spork!_**

**Chapter 10**

Leora sat in her room, finally able to just sit down and think in silence. She had never been as obsessed with anime as Kali, but now that she was face to face with her favorite character, she didn't know what to think. She was sure that Kali was being more realistic then her. This was no Disney fairy tale; there was no definite happy end.

"How does she do that? She just died, she had flash backs from a not so happy past, and she still puts on a happy face." Leora sighed, knowing that it would be impossible to really understand her best friend. "She's right though, we don't belong here, and who knows the consequences of our being here." Leora snorted, "I thought that I was supposed to be the smart one." With that she turned out her light, deciding that she must be tired because she was talking to herself. As she drifted off to sleepa hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Kali on the other hand was tossing and turning. She had been so tired that she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. In her dream she found her self once again dressed in her genie attire. She heard a male voice calling for her. She turned to see a man talking to her, but it wasn't her. She decided that her dream must be another flash back.

"Kali, there you are, I know what I want to wish for, I wish for the ability to break the lock"

"You know that I cannot grant that wish. There is only one that has the ability to break the seal."

"Then I wish that one person is here. I have it; I want its power Kali." Kali glowed and a young woman appeared. She looked at Kali, fear shining in her eyes. Kali just smirked, humans have always been too cowardly, and soon they will have a real reason to be afraid.

"You, girl, we have a task for you. You break the seal on this chest." Calyx smiled kindly, trying to comfort the timid girl. The girl's eyes flashed and in an instant she attacked Calyx. But Kali tore her away from him, and threw her to the ground.

"You will not lay a hand on my master."

The girl gasped, "You're a genie."

"Yes, she is a genie, she's my genie." He waved Kali's lamp in the girl's face. "Now, if you would open this chest I would greatly appreciate it. I don't want to force you." He nodded towards Kali.

"I was sent down to protect this chest. I will never open it." The girl tried to run. But a golden barrier stopped her.

"You don't understand Pandora. These humans deserve this. Why protect them? All they ever did was hurt you. They killed your mother didn't they? They killed your sister too. Burned them as witches. And you couldn't do anything about it, could you? I bet you still hear their screams echoing through your head." Kali took a step towards her and kneeled in front of the girl who was now sobbing on the ground. "If you open this chest, those cowards that killed your family will be punished. You will have the power to punish them. You might even have the power to bring your family back." Pandora just shook her head, her body shaking. "Pandora, I've been around for a little while. You are wasting your time trying to protect the humans. By opening this chest, you might just help them, give them a common enemy, and bring them together. Pandora, human's need to realize that they aren't at the top, that they can still fall. If you don't do it, it will happen some other time, when it is out of your power to protect them." The girl looked at Kali. Kali smoothed the hair from her face. She lost her mother, her sister, and her father by human hand, yet she protected them. Kali smirked, Pandora reminded her of herself. But she realized that humans don't understand how to be thankful. So they will have to fight their own fights.

Pandora sat there thinking about what the genie had said. It made sense, which really confused her. Everything that she had been taught as a child was being contradicted. A strange calm seemed to envelope her as she looked into the genies eyes. She felt almost like she was under a spell, she step forward her hands running over the chest. She knew what she was doing was wrong. But she did it anyway. As she threw the lid back a blast of darkness threw Pandora, Kali and Calyx back.

Kali stood as the darkness swirled around, releasing terror upon the world. Soon screams of terror echoed through the darkness and the air was stained with scent of blood as it drenched the ground. As Kali watched herself do these things tears welled in her eyes.

"I did this. I opened Pandora's box."

Hiei walked towards Kali's room. She had left before he got to talk to her. And he _really_ wanted to talk to her. She had granted Yukina's wish! Knowing that he wanted to keep his relation to her a secret! He wanted an explanation, and it'd better be good. He came up to her door ready to pound it down. He didn't care what she'd been through, she wasn't doing anything until she gave him some answers, and not the half-assed answers she kept giving. Just as he went to bang on the door, he heard a soft whisper. He opened the door to see Kali tossing and turning mumbling inaudibly.

In Kali's dream, evil creatures ran everywhere. She had watched herself give her life to the darkness, as a replacement for Pandora. Her own body now lying limp on the ground.

Pandora turned staring at the chaos that surrounded her. "How did that bitch convince me to do this? Sure she gave up her soul in place of mine but that doesn't change what she's done. She paid the price of releasing the darkness." Pandora looked back at the body of the genie, anger welling up inside of her. Not far beyond the genie's body stood a girl, who was just standing there shocked. She looked closer. The girl was the genie. But she looked different. Her eyes no longer held hate. Pandora growled. "How are you still alive?" She shouted at the genie, prepared to avenge the human race. She didn't even look at her, she didn't even respond, she just continued staring in shock. Pandora unsheathed her daggers, sacred daggers, that her mother had created to kill evil.

"No words will save you! You tricked me. I will not rest until you pay for your actions," Pandora ran at her, slashing upwards at the genie's throat. Kali, caught off guard raised her arms to protect herself. Pandora winced expected to hear her dagger to hit her arm cuff, but it slid through her arm, blood splashing onto her hand.

Hiei heard Kali gasp. He walked over to the bed, suddenly feeling that he shouldn't be there (P.R- Duh). He noticed a dark shadow hovering over her bed. He searched for the source, but the shadow seemed to have no source. The shadow crept down the bed till it was over Kali's head.

Pandora held Kali up by the throat, prepared to take her life. Kali choked and pulled at her arms, trying to free herself, but it was no good. Hiei heard Kali gasping for air. He tried to get the shadow away from her, but realized quickly that shadow was not solid. He rushed over and flipped the light on. The shadow shot back into the corner, shrinking away from the light. But Kali continued struggling, scratching at her throat.

He pulled her hands away from her throat, trying to keep her from hurting herself.

"Kali, wake up!" He shook her lightly. "Kali!" Kali's eyes shot open, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. "Kali, it's okay, it's me. It's okay. It was just a dream." Hiei felt something warm trickle over his hand. He looked down at Kali's arm he saw blood running down it. A huge gash ran across her arm, it didn't look like any accident either. He looked at her curiously. "What's going on?"

Kali pushed him away. "Nothing! Nothing...I just…I just found out whose soul I'm housing at the moment." Kali spat as she walked to the bathroom. "Jeez angels like cruel ironies" She grumbled as she searched the cabinets for a bandage. She pulled one out, her left arm still hanging at her side. She tried wrapping the wound, but oddly her fingers didn't quite work and the fact that she was still shaking like a leaf didn't help either. Hiei watched as she stubbornly continued, refusing to ask for help. He walked over and snatched the bandages away.

"It must have cut your tendons, you won't be able to move that hand anymore." Hiei stated as he wrapped the wound. "Pity, I would have enjoyed fighting you. But with only one hand you would have a chance." Hiei smirked, but her shaking made him stop, with a frown. "So do you want to tell me what really happened?" Kali pulled her arm away when he finished, looking down at the floor.

"It was just a dream. Just like you said." She tried moving her fingers, and failed. "I just had a little flash back."

"The last time I checked dreams don't do that" He pointed at her arm. "And you faced death bravely, but now you seem terrified. I know that was no dream. Tell me the truth." Kali looked up at him, prepared to lie again, but she stopped when she looked in his eyes. She quickly looked back down again.

"The soul that Gabriel gave me was someone I used to know in my past life. Someone that wanted me dead. She's an angel now, an angel of death. Not accepted in heaven or hell because of her actions. The actions she took because of me. She took an oath that she would pay for my actions. I've been in hiding ever since."

"You don't seem like the type to hide." Kali just shook her head

"I wasn't hiding from Pandora. I was hiding from the darkness. He wanted my soul back." Kali started shaking harder. "I escaped. I hated it so much. I love the night, but the dark is completely different." Kali's dream still haunted her. Her memories were back and they weren't happy. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You arm must really hurt, why don't you take some of the human pain killer." Kali raised her eyebrow; the pain must have been going to her head, because Hiei sounded nice. Hiei just scowled at her. "Stupid onna."

"I've _died_ Hiei. Compared to that, this is just a flesh wound…Heheh Monty Python heheh." Kali changed the subject trying to take her mind off of her dream. "So what were you doing in my room, you hentai? Hiei just stared at her a few seconds, he had forgotten why had come in the first place. Kali tapped her foot, her eyebrow raised.

"You granted Yukina's wish. You know that she's my sister, so I'm guessing that you also know that I don't want her to know." Kali nodded. Hiei braced himself for her lecture, that he should tell Yukina. But there was no lecture she just sighed.

"Well I know it's not my place to tell you whether or not you should tell her. It's your decision. The wish was a loop hole. She wished to find her brother. Well she found him, she just doesn't know it." Hiei's eyes widened with shock. Not only did she not lecture him, but she had protected his decision.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because if Yukina is going to find out who her brother is, I think it would be best to come from her brother himself, not from some stranger. I also understand why you don't want to tell her. So, I went with the loophole." Kali yawned but shook herself awake.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You said yourself that you'll need a good night's rest in order to get back to your realm tomorrow." Kali shook her head.

"No, the darkness will find me through my dream. He'll attack me again. He'll make me remember. The darkness is in every realm, which is one of the reasons that I was able to come into this realm, I'm connected with the dark, so I'm connected with every realm." Kali let out a dry bitter laugh "I should thank the darkness though. I used to dream of coming here. Escaping the boring life of a human. Fight demons, meet you. I guess I granted my own wish."

Hiei's ears caught Kali saying that she wanted to meet him. 'Why would she want to meet me?' But he immediately stopped thinking like that.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay here, I got that shadow away from you once, and I could do it again." Kali looked as if she were going to say no, so he continued. "Think of it as a payment for keeping my secret. Now go to sleep so you can get outta my realm tomorrow." Kali smiled, that was the Hiei she knew. But what he was doing for her meant more that anything to her.

"I need to change the bandage first, I've bled threw this one." She grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit. As she unwrapped the bandage, she winced. "You know something about this doesn't feel right." She looked at it closer. She summoned a small dagger, and carefully slid it through the wound. She bit here lip. "There," She whispered. When she pulled out the dagger she pulled out with it, a piece of blackened glass. "It's part of Pandora's dagger. Her daggers are made of glass, they're sacred, unbreakable." She threw the shard on the ground. "I guess she needs a refund." The wound began to bleed again. Hiei walked over to Kali, just in time to catch her as she passed out. He carefully wrapped up her wound and placed her back in bed.

"I'm going to miss you." She mumbled in her sleep.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked trying to see if she would answer.

"I won't be able to come back."

"No, why will you miss me?" Hiei asked again, taking advantage of her talking while asleep.

"Cause I c..."Kali yawned and turned over. Hiei threw his hands up in frustration. He was so close to getting truthful answers and she went to sleep.

'What did she mean she wouldn't be able to come back?" He went to Kali's window sill, staying there watching over Kali's sleeping form, as he had promised.

_**The next morning…**_

Leora woke up bright and early, wanting to spend time in the Yu Yu Hakusho realm; she knew that Kali wouldn't wake for at least another hour. But still went in to check on her. She thought she had heard her talking to someone, and she wanted to know if Gabriel had come back with more information. She walked into her room quietly not wanting to wake her unless she had to; she figured that the angel may have left a few feathers in her room. But Leora stopped at the sight that greeted her. Kali was attached to Hiei's cloak, Hiei sleeping in a chair his head resting on the bed. Leora smirked. Hiei opened an eye, seeing Leora he jerked up.

"Sleep well Hiei?" Leora whispered, still smirking.

"Hn, while you were sleeping last night, your friend was attacked." Hiei hissed back.

"And this involves you how?" Leora hissed right back.

"I was… near the door, I heard her struggling, and I went in to help her."

"And you stayed why?"

"She…wanted me too." Leora raised an eyebrow. "She was scared."

"Kali...afraid...of what? She's the tough one." Leora shook her head, and raised her hand before he could answer. "Let's continue this conversation out of Kali's room." Hiei just glared at her and pointed at Kali's hand which was still holding onto his cloak. "Take it off stupid." Leora said as she walked out off the room. Hiei stood there, surprised that he had not thought of that.

When Kali arrived in the kitchen she found everyone there, waiting for her. "Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Yusuke reassured her. "So did you sleep well?" Kali raised an eyebrow. "Good dreams maybe?" Kali looked over at Hiei, who pointed at Leora. Kali glared at Leora. "Alright, would someone mind filling me in here?"

"Leora found Hiei in you room, sleeping next to you " Yusuke told her, trying to hold back his laughter, but not succeeding.

"What! Next to me! You pervert!" Kali yelled at Hiei

"Umm, Kali?" Kali turned to her friend fuming. "It's not his fault, you see, you kinda grabbed his cape cloak thingy, and…yeah" Kali stopped in her tracks.

"What were you doing near my bed in the first place?" Hiei just looked pointedly at her left arm, which was still hanging at her side. "Oh."

"Sorry, we didn't put a night-light in your room Kali. We didn't realize that you were afraid of the dark." Yusuke joked around trying to change the subject. Kali's eye's flashed with anger, and before anyone could do anything she punched him in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

Leora held on Kali's arms and gave her a shocked look. Although her friend had a short temper she rarely lost it like she just had. Kali took a few short breaths. "One would hate the dark if trapped in it for one hundred years." Kali growled her fists tightening. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I've just been through a lot of changes." Kali held out her hand to help Yusuke up. "I really didn't mean to lose my temper like that, I'm sorry." Kali looked away ashamed

"No problem." Yusuke continued, "You don't hit like a girl that's for sure." He stated as he rubbed his cheek. Kali laughed, but Leora could tell that she was hiding something. She was hurting inside, and she was hiding it, again.

"Kali, Leora, you should really get back to your own realm now. You have responsibilities waiting for you." Kali and Leora jumped half a mile when she heard a new voice behind them.

"Xavier, you stupid text book, you scared me!" Leora yelled at the book. "Jeez where have you been? I'd forgotten all about you."

"Yes, well that's clear. Leora, Kali, your presence here has created a large problem in your realm. It'll probably cause some problems in this realm too. But that won't be so bad since this realm already has protectors."

"Alright we'll go. But there is still the matter of Kurama and Hiei's wishes." Kali turned to the boys. "I know that I'm cutting your time short, but it seems that we need to leave. If you don't want to make the wish out loud, I can create a wishing coin for you." Kali looked at Hiei. "That way, if you don't want someone to hear you wish, then they won't. I won't even know what it is. But I'll still be able to grant it. It is one of the many beauties of a wishing coin." Hiei nodded, but Kurama shook his head.

"I know what I'm going to wish for, and it doesn't need to be a secret." Kali nodded. "I wish that I could summon any seed that I need, with out wasting any energy." Kali shimmered momentarily, as if to prove the wish was granted. She turned to Hiei and held out a coin.

"Doesn't he need to throw it in a well?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do I look like a wishing well? No, all he needs to do is think the wish, and request that I will grant it."

Hiei stared at the coin for a few minutes. "Kali, will you grant my wish?" He asked quietly. Kali nodded and the coin shimmered then disappeared.

Kali smiled, "Another beauty of the wishing coin. Only good for one wish. No exceptions."

Leora had already begun her chant and was beginning to glow. As Kali turned to go she seemed to remember something. "This is for you Hiei." She handed him her lamp. "It has something for you inside. It's not a genie though" She winked at him, and then began to chant along side Leora. There was a flash and the girls were gone.

"They weren't here for long. But I'm going to miss them." Kuwabara said, as he walked away.

"Yeah, well, let's go. We promised Keiko and Yukina that I would meet them for breakfast." Yusuke looked at the time. "An hour ago! Keiko's going to kill me!" Yusuke and Kuwabara raced off.

Kurama walked up next to Hiei, who was still examining the lamp. "What's inside of it Hiei?" Hiei opened the top to find a rolled up piece of paper. As he unrolled it he found the drawing of him and Yukina with the symbol for Gemini at the top. _Just something to remember me by_ was written at the bottom of the page next to Kali's signature. Hiei smirked as he rolled the drawing back up and put it back in the lamp, the lamp disappearing into his cloak. He wasn't going to forget her, not a chance.

**Well, that turned out to be rather long… over 3,000 words! Heheh, I bet you want to know what Hiei wished for! Well…I gotta run sprints away**

**Ciao**

**Phantasmic-Reality**


	11. A Hunting We Will Go!

_**Alright! Chapter 11. OOOOO AAHHHH! Alright down to business. If you thought that the story was over, then HAH I tricked you. If you didn't and you knew that I would continue, then good job, here's a cookie.**_

_**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own a katana, a spork and now I own a spoon as well! (Which is useless because of my spork's awesome fork spoonyness.)**_

**Chapter 11**

Hiei sat at the window, staring at the lamp that Kali gave him. It had been nearly two months since she left, and it seemed that his wish would not be granted. 'Maybe she just wasn't allowed to come back.' Hiei thought to himself. He didn't know why he had even made the stupid wish. He could have wished for anything in the world. And he wished that Kali would be able to come back. 'I'm a fool'

Yusuke walked into the room. "Hey Hiei, pacifier breath wants us."

"Gang we're in big trouble. There are these creatures on the rampage. Ones like nothing we have ever seen. There are two creatures. One is a dragon like creature that kills with its breath. The other is impossible to describe, it has several serpent like heads, but when these heads are cut off, two more heads grow in its place. Normally I wouldn't send you guys out, but these creatures are killing in huge numbers, so I need you help."

"Don't worry pacifier breath. We'll take these things down."

"Yusuke this is serious, these creatures have killed some of my top agents. We don't know how to kill them!"

Hiei's eye caught a movement in the shadows again. He held up a hand to silence the group, while unsheathing his sword. Everyone went quiet ready to fight anyone who had broken into spirit world.

"BOO!" Leora shouted from behind Hiei, taking a step back at the same time to avoid being cut in half. "Now that's no way to treat your savior. I came here because I heard that you guy's have a Basilisk and a Hydra roaming your lands. Normally I'd let you deal with your own problems, but these creatures belong in our realm, not yours."

"A basilisk and a hydra?" Kurama's eyes widened "But those are just..."

"Legendary?" Leora cut him off. "Just as legendary as a witch or a genie" She grinned.

"Hey! Mentioning a genie, where is Kali?" Yusuke asked noticing that Kali wasn't with her dear friend. "I thought you guys were inseparable." Leora grinned at this.

"She'll reveal herself in due time."

"You have a kitty! What's his name? Can I hold him?" Kuwabara ran over to Leora, with sparkles in his eyes. The black cat that was draped around Leora's neck stretched and jumped down to the floor.

"_Her_ name is Malise, it means dark one. Whether or not you can hold her is up to her." Kuwabara kneeled on the floor, calling that cat over to him. When the cat ignored him, he crawled over and tried to pick her up. Leora was laughing the entire time. "I don't think you should do that." But her warning came too late and Kuwabara ended up with three claw marks across his check. The black cat bounded across the room to where Kurama was standing, and jumped up to his shoulder. At this point Leora stopped laughing.

"Malise! Don't do that!" Leora shouted at the cat.

"It's quite alright, Leora. She's not doing anything wrong." Kurama scratched behind the cat's ear. The cat gave a pointed look over at Leora.

"Not doing anything wrong my ass. Evil little…" Leora continued to grumble under her breath. The cat rolled her eyes and jumped down as if to stop Leora's complaints. She then walked over to Hiei and stared up at him expectantly.

"What cat?" Hiei looked down to see to golden orbs staring up at him. He picked up the cat and held it at arms length. "This cat's eyes are unusual. Is it another one of your realm's odd creatures?"

Leora snickered. "You could say that I guess."

Hiei dropped the cat on the floor, but the cat jumped up to his shoulder. Hiei glared at the cat, but the cat just glared right back.

"Hn, when do we go kill these creatures Koenma?" Trying to brush the cat off his shoulder. The cat stayed put and Hiei looked over at Leora.

"Could you please remove this fur ball?" The cat's claws dug into Hiei's shoulder. But before he could do anything the cat leapt off, making sure that it left some claw marks behind. Leora started laughing again and the cat glared indignantly at the gang.

"What is so funny witch?" Hiei demanded as the cat walked to the back of the room.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Leora tried to control her laughter.

"Leave it to you to come here on a very important mission, and all you do is mess around." Kali's voice sounded behind everyone.

"Kali!" Yusuke and Kuwabara hugged her.

"What was that for?" Kali said as she dusted herself off.

"They haven't ever been hungry since you left. I'm afraid you granting their wish will help them gain unneeded weight." Kurama smiled

"Hey!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Where'd the kitty go?" Kuwabara looked around.

"The kitty went home Kuwabara. We need to get rid of these creatures; they're not supposed to be here. Now if you don't mind I'm going to transport us to the location of the Basilisk. It'll be the easiest to kill. All you guys need to do is close your eyes and hold your breath."

"Why are we going at all then?" Yusuke asked, slightly angry that these girl were taking away some of the action.

"Because we'll need your help with the hydra." Leora said, finally getting serious. "I just hope that this Hydra's head count is under control."

"Yeah, if I need to fight another Hydra with 500 head then I'll be pretty pissed." Kali grumbled. "All right let's get going." Kali nodded and the gang was off in a flash.

"Don't forget, close your eyes and hold your breath. A basilisk can kill you with a look. Also if this one's old enough then his breath can kill too." Leora warned the gang. "You ready Kali?" Kali just nodded and summoned a rooster. She poked it a little bit. All it did was squawk. The basilisk slowly walked closer, sniffing the air. "He's got our sent Kali, any time now!" The gang heard a rooster crowing and opened their eyes.

They saw Malise swatting at the rooster, and the dead Basilisk ten feet away from them.

"A rooster's cry is the only thing that can kill a basilisk." Leora said watching the creature's body turn to dust.

"Oh no, the basilisk ate Kali!" Kuwabara cried, noticing that she was no longer there.

"The basilisk didn't eat Kali she's" Leora stopped, as if she was about to say something she wasn't supposed to. "She's looking for anything that might tell us where the basilisk might have come from. Malise, why don't you go get her? She could send you home again too." The cat stopped beating up the rooster and nodded.

"Can't the kitty stay?" Kuwabara asked trying to pick Malise up again.

"No…she really needs to be at home." The cat bounded off into the forest and a few minutes later, Kali returned.

"Did you find anything?" Kurama asked

"No, but I didn't really get a chance to look. The stupid cat tried to drag me back here, so I assumed something was wrong." She looked around. "Well, we're off to kill a hydra…goodie."

"Guys, when you try to kill a hydra, the last thing you want to do it cut off its head, understand?" Everyone nodded "Kali, you know what to do right, same as last time?" Kali wrinkled her nose, but nodded.

"Well, then take us to it!" And with yet another flash they were gone.

The gang found themselves in an open field, with no hydra in sight.

"I coulda sworn it was he…" Kali was cut off being crushed into the ground by a clawed foot. "Oh, found it!" Kali gasped as the Hydra began to crush down on her.

"Kali" Yusuke ran towards the hydra, firing his spirit gun. The hydra hissed in pain.

"What kind of black magic iss thisss! Hydrasss cannot be hurt my magic!"

Kali stared at the hydra, and then pointed at it. "Since why can hydras talk?" Leora just shrugged.

"We've alwayssss been able to ssspeak. We jusst don't wassste our time with the likesss of you!" Kali growled. "I know your plan, little mortal it won't work on me. I'm more intelligent than my brother. For instanccce I know that you are the action girl of your duo," She pointed a claw at Leora, "And shesss the planner. Your weaponsss give it away. Sssso little girl. How are you going to kill me now?" The hydra threw her heads back and laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you...yet. I'm going to do what I always do when my plan back fires." Kali backed up. "And that's run away until I think of a new plan." Kali disappeared into the forest.

"Kali, get your ass back here!" Leora shout as she knocked her arrow, letting it fly at one of the hydra's eyes. "I can't kill this thing!"

"Maybe we can help." Kuwabara said summoning his spirit sword.

"Fine, as long as you don't cut off any of its heads." Leora shouted as they ran towards the hydra. "Kali, you coward, just because you had a bad experience with the last hydra doesn't mean you run away." Leora grumbled under her breath. Leora heard a screech, a thumps and someone mutter "oops" and turning her attention back to the fight she found a decapitated hydra lying on the ground. She smacked her hand to her forehead. "Don't you guys listen!"

"It's dead, what's your problem!" Yusuke shouted back. But just as he was saying it, the body twitched behind him. Six heads burst from the body where the original threeheads used to be. The hydra chuckled darkly. It flicked its tail catching Hiei, who was about to strike it from behind.

" Foolssss! You cannot defeat me!" It wrapped its tail around Hiei, beginning to crush him. Hiei struggled to get free, but the hydra only squeezed harder, forcing him to gasp for air. As Yusuke and Kuwabara went to help the hydra swept it away with its foot, slamming them into the trees.

Out of the blue the hydra let out a screech. It shook its head trying to detach the cat that had clawed it in the eye.

"Malise? Get out of here! This is too dangerous for a cat!" Leora shouted. But the black cat, continued scratching at the hydra's face. The hydra threw it's head up, causing the cat to fly into the air, then she opened her mouth wide, swallowing the feline in one gulp.

"Malise!" Leora shouted.

"I'm sssorry. Did I jussst eat you cat?" The hydra advanced on Leora.

"Don't worry, you'll regret it. I'm sure that cat will give you a little indigestion." Leora smirked.

"Leora, how could you saw that? That poor kitty." Kuwabara mourned, not paying attention to the fact that a hydra was about to eat him along with everyone else.

As the hydra bent down to bite of one of Yusuke's limbs, it stopped and took a step back. "What'sss happening to me?" The hydra howled in pain, as its stomach was sliced open. The hydra fell, writhing, to the ground.

"Uhhh, would you mind explaining what just happened?" Yusuke asked. Leora just held up her hand, motioning him to wait. Kali immerged from the hydra's body, covered in a green slime. She walked over to the gang, all of whom were stand shocked, trying to figure out how Kali got in the hydra to begin with.

"What no one wants to give me a hug now?" Kali wrinkled her nose at the smell of the slime. She turned back to the hydra and shouted, "I may be the action girl of this duo, but I'm the plan B girl too!"

"How did...but you were, and then you? I'm confused." Kuwabara sat down.

Kurama chuckled. "I understand now." Kali glared at him.

"Mind explaining it to the rest of us?" Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara.

"She's that cat you nitwits." Hiei said. "If you didn't notice she's got the same eyes as the stupid fur ball." Kali stuck her tongue out at Hiei.

"I thought you were a genie, not a werekitty." Yusuke teased

"Well, that's what she gets for annoying a sorceress." Leora interjected. "I warner but nooo. I should have left her as a cat. I tried to reverse the curse as well as I could. Now she can turn into a cat at will. But when she's really tired and with the new moon, she's a cat."

"Hmph, well, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat about my stupidity, I could really use a shower right now. The stomach acid is starting to burn." Kali stalked away.

Leora smiled. "Don't mind her. She really is happy to be back here. I can give you an update while she cleans herself up."

"Hey Leora!" Kali shouted over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you get eaten by the hydra ok?"

**Alright, that's all I can write at the moment. My brain is strained, after I did use some of my writing ability today in the new SATs (still twitching from it I might add) so now I'm going to go to my room and sleep…a lot.**

**Ciao!**


	12. Lost, Found, Angry

_**Hello, it's been a long time. Sorry, school kinda caught up on me…and technology hates me…yeah...my laptop blew up…it started smoking and sparking…needless to say I'm re-writing the chapters. **_

* * *

_Flash back: "Hmph, well, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat about my stupidity, I could really use a shower right now. The stomach acid is starting to burn." Kali stalked away._

_Leora smiled. "Don't mind her. She really is happy to be back here. I can give you an update while she cleans herself up."_

"_Hey Leora!" Kali shouted over her shoulder._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Next time you get eaten by the hydra ok?"_

**Chapter 12**

"So what are you doing back here?" Yusuke asked as he joined Leora in the kitchen (_PR:The center of the universe...or at least mine..)_

"Well it seems that when Kali accidentally opened a portal to this realm, she opened others to, mainly the one that separated the one that kept the fantastical creatures from our world. So there has been a bit of chaos back in our realm, trolls and stuff…and those damn pixies! Ehm, yes well, basically we were told to clean up since we're some of the few that can. It's kept us rather busy. Also, my Aunt decided to come visit, and teach me a thing or too about magic. Apparently I was breaking rule number one, don't befriend genies. My aunt was the one that put the spell on Kali…it didn't quite work the way she wanted to, she wanted to turn her into a pink poodle…But anyways, we found out that some of the creatures escaped into this realm. Don't ask me how. I don't even understand how we got back here. The angels banned us from leaving our realm again…I think it has something to do with Kali." Her eyes fell on Hiei, who looked away from her gaze. "I mean you'd think breaking through spells and barriers would be difficult, but we arrived here so quickly and easily that it made my head spin." She continued to stare at Hiei. "I guess we were just wanted here." Her eyes glazed over as she finished, her gaze no longer directed at Hiei, but through him, dazed. "It's good that Kali got out of that realm. She was in true danger there. The darkness, it is after her. Gabriel told me. The darkness has taken a human form in order to claim what rightfully belongs to him." Her eyes came back to focus, looking sad. "It doesn't seem fair that just when Kali has a chance at happiness, the darkness had to come and ruin it."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked

"Her childhood friend came and confessed that he loved her a few days after we returned home." Leora's voice became soft and cold. "She was so happy. She was able to feel love, to understand love. She was smiling everyday." Leora stopped for a moment. "But then the darkness came, and possessed him, forcing his soul to leave his body. He…he killed the one that Kali had fallen in love with. She fought him, she would have won too, he wasn't used to being mortal. But she couldn't, she couldn't because she felt like she was killing her love, her oldest friend…" Leora started shaking in anger. "He retreated and swore that he would come back, to claim what is his."

"What does he mean, what is his? Did Kali steal something from him?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Kali won't tell me. I told her that she should just return whatever it is, but she doesn't listen to me anymore. She's so distant, so empty. She's being so stupid for not telling me what is going on. She said that I wouldn't understand. She said that she would tell me when I learned to control my power enough to fully protect myself and others. I'm guessing what the darkness wants is some kind of knowledge of a power of some sort. Whatever it is it must be dangerous. Gabriel won't tell me either."

"You are so naïve." He snarled as he stood. He stormed off to search for Kali, wanting to hear her side of the story.

"What's his problem?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei arrived in the room that Kali was supposed be staying in only to find it empty. The clothes that she was wearing were lying on her bed, in shreds. '_Hn, that acid must have burned more then she let on.' _He walked out of her room, intent on hearing her side of what happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! I can't believe that I got lost. Stupid hallways. Stupid clothes. Stupid acid. Stupid Hydra." Kali grumbled. Botan had given her directions to her room to get some clothes, since it was clear that hers were no longer usable. "Stupid lostness! Stupid grammar. Stupid vocabulary."

After hearing Kali's grumbling, Hiei walked over, an insult prepared. "Stupid…" He stopped seeing Kali, standing there, banging her against the wall, in a towel. In a rather short towel.

Kali turned, seeing Hiei standing there, staring at her. A normal girl would have tried to cover herself, a normal girl would have turned around blushing, but obviously Kali was not a normal girl. Working extremely hard not to blush she put her hands on her hips, "Ehem, my face is up here." Hiei's gaze snapped back up to her face. "Right ,well, do you know where Botan's room is? She said she had some clothes that I could borrow."

"Hn"

"I know how verbose you are Hiei, but the least you could do is point me in the right direction." Kali pouted, no longer caring who she was talking to, desperate for clothing.

"Follow me."

"Thanks!" Kali grinned. The pout has, does and will always get her way. In less then three minutes, they arrived at Botan's door. '_Jeez, it was just around the corner…Now I feel stupid…But I'm sure that there is no way I coulda missed this'_ she thought to herself as she stared at the bright pink door. _'I'd rather continue wearing this towel then wear pink.' _Hiei smirked. "Are you in my head tri-eye?"

"And if I am?"

"Then I shall suddenly feel the need to show Yukina some of my sketches…like my new one, I call it Twin Shadow." Kali grinned as knocked on Botan's door, hoping she would open it quickly. Botan must have heard her silent prayer, for her face appeared immediately.

"Hey Kali, I was beginning to think that you got lost. I guess you just to a long shower?" Botan smile looked stuck on her face as she saw Hiei standing next to Kali, who was in her towel.

"Nope, I got lost." Kali walked into Botan's room, ignoring Hiei glaring at her back. "But Hiei kindly showed me the way. Such a gentleman." Kali smirked as Hiei stalked away.

"Oh my gosh, Kali! Did Hiei walk you here while you were just in that towel?" Kali just nodded.

"Do you by any chance own any clothes that aren't the colour pink?" Kali asked trying to ignore Botan, who was standing there with her mouth wide open. Botan was left speechless by Kali's modesty, so unladylike! "Umm, Botan?"

"Yup I do, I just need to find them. Hmm, where did I put them" Pink kimonos flew threw the air as Botan dug threw her closet. Kali paled as she was quickly surrounded by her least favorite color. _'I'll stick to my word, if she owns nothing other then pink, I'm wearing the towel.' _

"Bingo! Here you are! You can keep this out fit. I only have bad memories with it." Botan said. Kali took the pair of red pants, a black tank top and a dark red leather jacket.

"Oh, yeah, you were attacked by the people possessed by the makai insects, man you were good with that bat…" Botan stared at Kali.

"What, am I wrong, did you wear this to the dark tournament?" Kali asked tilting her head innocently.

"No, you were right, about the makai insects that is…But how did you know that? How do you know so much?"

"Oh, ummm, well you see, I know about you guys because all of your adventures are recorded in a detailed book in our realm." Kali explain, mentally kicking herself for opening her big mouth. "Ummm, well thanks for the clothes." Kali started to leave the room.

"Oh, you can change in here, I have to go speak with Lord Koenma." Botan smiled widely and shut the door after her. Kali shook her head as she dressed. _'I wish that god damn angel hadn't taken Xavier away, he was such a helpful cursed book man creature thing…yeah…maybe he could tell me what the hell is going on…Heaven has taken a certain interest in Leora. If Heaven even considers using her like they're using me, I'll…do something they'll regret. _Kali continued mumbling to herself as she entered the room she was staying in. "And if Gabriel hurts Leora in any way I'll kill. God damn angel, freaking player that's what he is." She sighed as she flopped down on her bed. "I need a break. Everything's just too much. I can't even hear myself think, my thoughts are drowning themselves out."

"You don't act like you think that much." Hiei stated turning from the sketch book he was flipping through. At the sound of his voice, Kali leapt from the bed.

"Jeez Hiei," She pounded a fist on her chest as if to re-start her heart, "Are you trying to kill me? Cause you just came bloody close!"

"No, not currently." His eyes quickly scanned Kali's new attire. He smirked, "I see Botan found something that wasn't pink."

"Much to your disappointment, I'm sure." Kali looked over to her sketch book that was lying out. "Were you going through my sketchbook?"

"Maybe."

"Hiei! You can't just waltz around (PR: Hehe Hiei waltzing…) going through my stuff! My sketchbook is like a diary to me!" Kali scowled and considered turning him into a rabbit. Images from Monty Python flashed through her mind. "What did you think?" Hiei looked over at her questioningly. "Of my drawings. I figure you were looking for Twin Shadow." Hiei nodded.

"I have it in a protected case that only I can open, so certain people can't just take or see. Would you like to see it?"

"Hn"

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Hiei scowled. "I believe the words you're looking for are, Kali, I'm sorry for going through your stuff without your permission, may I please see your sketch?" Hiei glared at Kali. "Oh fine," She took a deep breath and shouted "Yukina, I have something I wanna show you! It's something about your br-"A hand covered Kali's mouth.

"Onna, please let me see the damn sketch!" Hiei hissed. Kali grinned.

"Close enough. Alright here it is!" Kali pulled out a sketchbook with a metal cover and a lock. She closed her eyes and whispered something to the lock. The lock popped open, and the sketchpad cover opened to reveal it's drawings. " Turn to page 13 please." The pages of the sketchbook turned themselves to the page asked. Kali turned and grinned at Hiei, "I asked Leora to put a spell on my sketch book to do things like that so I don't have to touch the drawings when they're completed, don't wanna smudge my sketches!"

Kali turned the sketch to face Hiei who was leaning over her to get a look at the sketch. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it, but he quickly regained his composure. The sketch was Yukina sitting beneath a cherry tree, holding her mothers tear gem in front of her, a tear running down her face, a gem hitting the ground, above her in the tree you could see a shadow of someone watching over her, someone with deep crimson eyes. The crimson was the only color in the sketch, but it was all the color it needed.

"You…you drew this?" Hiei whispered.

Kali nodded. "It started with your eyes," she stared at the drawing, "I couldn't get your eyes out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see you, staring at me, with those eyes." Kali's closed her own eyes as she whispered, "Everyone says that your eyes are cold, and empty. I don't see that, I see so many emotions, emotions that have been left behind, lost, forgotten, Hiei, your eyes are so… beautiful." Kali opened her eyes, and stared at Hiei, and shook her heard, blushing realizing what she had just said. "Ehem, yes well, I was going to give this to you, but I decided against it, I want to give it to Yukina." Kali smirked as Hiei's head snapped up, with a full force glare. Kali sighed, "You know I wouldn't do that. If she found out who her brother is, I would have no blackmail, therefore, the longer she stays clueless the longer I have the advantage over you. Duh."

"Hn." Kali sighed, knowing that that Hn was all she would be able to pull out of him. She snapped her sketchbook shut and put it away.

"So what has my dear blabbermouth of a friend tell you while I was gone?"

"How you messed up your entire realm."

"Yeah, well…yeah…but I'm fixing it!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"She also mentioned you being turned into a pink poodle."

"Didn't work."

"Now you're just a little black fur-ball."

"A _cute_ little black fur-ball, thank you very much."

"And how you closed yourself off from the world after you lost someone you cared about." Hiei stated in the same bored tone.

"What! Why would she go and say something like that? I'm…I'm the same." Kali answered.

"No, you're not. You're worse then me. You don't show _any _of your emotions."

"Not true, I was very embarrassed a few seconds ago." Kali retorted.

"Real emotions Kali." Kali turned her back to him.

"I have worn a mask for a very long time Hiei, I just made the foolish mistake of taking it off. Because of my emotions," she spat out the word, "I lost the one I love. Because of my emotions, I was weak. After learning to love I have realized one thing. I was better off without it. Love makes you weak."

"You are a coward." Kali turned to him, waiting for him to explain himself. "You get hurt once, so you hide from the world. I used to think that emotions were worthless too. After I met the detective I realized that emotions can make you stronger, how else does that idiot stay alive? Emotions are like every other battle. If you loose, it doesn't mean that you should give up. Learn from losses."

"I cannot lose any battle. Not because I care for my life, but because if I lose, the people I care about could get hurt. It's my fault." Kali stopped looking down.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for things you had no control over."

"I'm what the darkness wants Hiei! You know that! You're the only one that knows that. If I hadn't…I shouldn't have…If I hadn't opened up to him, he would still be alive right now!" Kali cried out in anguish. "You may think of me as a coward, I may even be one. But I'm not putting anyone I love in danger, not again, not ever."

"Now those are emotions, Kali." Kali closed her eyes, trying to stop shaking. Hiei turned and walked out the door.

"Damn him." Kali growled as she walked out the door, breathing deeply trying to gain control. Kali walked out of her room, and locked in on her friends energy signature, walking quickly in her friends direction. When she entered the kitchen she caught Hiei's eyes as she put on a fake smile. "I'm feeling a little stressed, is there anywhere the I could go for a swim?" Leora eyed her friend warily, the fake smile gnawing at her patience.

"There's a lake not to far from here. Do you have anything to swim in?" Yusuke asked.

"Nope. And before any of you perv's get any ideas, I'm not planning on skinny dipping either." Kali crossed her arms over her chest. "Now who's going to show me the way to this lake?"

"I will!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at the same time.

"Thanks."

"I'm coming too!" Leora said. "Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into without me! Kurama, may I ask you a few questions?" Soon the entire group was on their way to the lake.

"Jeez some much for a relaxing swim. Alright who is coming for a swim with me." Kali looked at each and every person. "No one. Ok. Your loss." Kali turned to look at the lake. It was beautiful. The shallow water was clear and sparkling, and as it got deeper the water became a dark blue. A small waterfall poured more of the clean water, creating a calming sound. Kali climbed to the top of the waterfall, looked over at Leora, winked, then gracefully dove into the water, her clothes changing from Botan's outfit, to her genie clothing.

"Show off" Leora muttered to herself. "Just because I can't dive doesn't me she has to go and rub it in my face."

"You can't dive?" Gabriel asked Leora from behind.

"Gabriel!" Leora jumped, quickly smoothing her hair down, as if trying to make herself appear presentable. "What are you doing here? Are we in trouble?" Leora blushed slightly when the angel laughed.

"No matter of fact we're glad you're here, Anjeru (angel).' Leora blushed at Gabriel's nickname. "There are a few more creatures that managed to weasel their way into this world, and who better fix the situation then the mythological brain and her.." He looked over at Kali who was playing around in the water, " muscle." Gabriel frowned as he stared at Kali who was now doing her best to get Hiei wet. "We have a list of the creatures that escaped, the most dangerous at the top." Leora stared at the list noting all of the creatures that she was deathly afraid of. For instance number five on the list, a kraken, then there was number three, Cerberus and number one was Typhoeus, the fire breathing hundred headed dragon.

"Don't be scared Anjeru. They all have there ways of being defeated. You know," Gabriel checked to see if Kali was still in the water. "After you complete this quest, you might be honored as an Angel on Earth. It is a great honor, you gain wings…well officially, angel wings, not the wings you wished for from Kali." Angel blushed once more. "Then maybe you could ditch the babysitter," gesturing to the lake were Kali was swimming, "And come flying with me."

"I would like that."

"Of course gaining that honor comes with a few sacrifices but its nothing that you couldn't handle Anjeru." Gabriel smiled warmly at Leora.

"Like her selling soul for instance?" Kali said coldly.

"Kali! I, I, I thought you were swimming!" Leora exclaimed.

"Yakubyougami, you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation that you're not part of." Gabriel scowled.

"Don't call me that!" Kali shouted, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Why? It suits perfectly." He smiled sweetly.

"What does it me-" But Leora was cut off.

"Bite me angel boy. Leave the soul stealing to Satan. What are you doing here?" Kali growled.

"I was delivering a message to you."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now shoo fly, don't bother me."

"You should really show more respect to your superiors."

"SUPERIOR MY ASS!" Kali blew up. "You have no more power than I do! Just because you've got your shiny white wings you think you're better than me? Well, I've got news for you bud. I've done more for the humans in this life span than you have in your throughout your immortal life! So you better get you disgusting attitude straight before I help you myself!" Kali fumed

"I think you should go." Leora interrupted.

"Yes, I can tell why I'm not wanted."

"No you can't, or you wouldn't still be here." Kali snapped. Gabriel glared at here before he shimmered out of view.

Leora swirled around at Kali. "I can't believe you! Gabriel just came to tell us something and you blow up at him like that!"

"He's using you! Leora, as great as it sounds, being an Angel on Earth is dangerous!"

"And what I'm doing now isn't?"

"But if you're an Angel on Earth you have to do what they tell you too! If you don't you won't just get your status revoked, you won't be accepted in Heaven! And there are certain people that will want to kill you! Matter of fact, all of the Angels on Earth were murdered!"

"What would you know about any of this!" Leora screamed. "You know what I think Kali? I think that you're jealous!"

"Of what? Some horny angel? Or maybe I want to sell my soul...I don't think so!"

"No! You're jealous that I'm getting so much attention from Heaven. You're doing just as much as me and more but they still won't accept you!"

Kali stopped at that. She hung her head so her hair was coving her eyes. "You're right. I'm just being jealous." She said quietly

"Kali, wait, I didn't mean it that way." Angel said, immediately regretting what she said.

"Yes. Yes you did. And you're right. I shouldn't stand in you way. You should be able to do whatever you like. I'm the cursed one, you should be telling me what to do. I'm mean what's a few centuries of knowledge worth if it's coming from someone who is cursed." Kali spat.

"Kali I'm-"

"I shouldn't hold you back Leora. After all, I'm just the brawn of this partnership. No, no you go ahead, go get your angel wings." Kali dove into the water to cover up the tears that had been threatening to spill onto her face.

"Kali wait!" Leora jumped in after her friend.

After a few seconds Leora resurfaced unable to find Kali.

Kali's head burst up gasping for air from the middle of the lake.

"Kali!"

"Leora, get out of the water now!"

"Wait, please Kali! I'm sorry!"

"Leora, get out-" Kali went under the water again.

"Kali? That isn't funny Kali"

Kali resurfaced just long enough to rasp one word, "Kraken."

* * *

**Well, that's all I can squeeze out of my mind. Sorry it took so long but with my summer jobs, I've been so busy I barely even have time to sketch (The most important thing in my life!) I've already started thirteen, and the second chapter to Angel so they should be out soon, since I have the 4th of July off of work. Oh and the name that Gabriel called Kali, you will find out what it means next chapter, if you do know shakes fist then you know a secret I don't want you to know yet. If this chapter doesn't make sense its cause I wrote it at 2 am (It's the only time I get to myself now…)**

**Ciao for now!**


	13. Calamari Bites Back!

_**

* * *

Alright, I am really truly sorry that I have not updated. I will not give any excuses this time, because I believe that one should never ruin an apology with an excuse. If you're interested in my life you can e-mail me to ask, but I figure that you just want to read my story. Thanks to all those that read, and cookies baked with love to all those that took the time to review. Thanks!**_

**_Things to know/remember: A kraken is a mythical creature believed to actually be what we know now as a giant squid. But I choose to believe differently (It's a mythical creature I tell you! Gabriel is the angel that gave Kali the chance to come back to life by having her house another soul in her body. And of course remember that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho._**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

****

Leora stared as her friend struggled, gasping for are as she tried to fight off the tentacle that was wrapped around her waist.

"Leora, get out of the water!" Kali screamed. "Kurama, Yusuke somebody get her away!" Kali managed to shout before she was pulled under again. 'I need her to snap out of it. I don't know how to beat this thing. Dammit, I'll just go for the weak spots for now. How the hell do I get this thing off of me?" Kali thought as she pulled at the tentacle now tightly squeezing her waist. 'Crap I need to breath.' She desperately tried to swim to the surface. She twisted around in the tentacle only to face the main body of the kraken. It resembled a giant squid, with eyes covering it's body and millions of sharp shark-like teeth. Kali screamed as the kraken opened its mouth to consume its snack.

Leora snapped out of shock when she saw blood staining the blue water. "Kali!" Leora raised her hands in the air, muttering an incantation, a bow and quiver appearing in her hands. "Hey! Keep your teeth outta my friend!" Leora nocked an arrow, waiting for the opportune moment to attack the kraken. The hungry kraken pulled itself above the surface of the water revealing it's softball sized eyes. Leora let the arrow fly straight into one of its many eyes, causing it to let out a horrifying screech. "Where's Kali! I don't see her?" Leora asked her eyes scanning the water.

"I don't see her. Hey, where'd the shrimp go?" Kuwabara asked turning in search of the fire demon.

Hiei pulled Kali behind the waterfall. 'Breath onna.' He thought as he put her limp body down. Seeing that the severed tentacle was still wrapped around Kali's waist he sliced through it, tearing it off of her. Kali turned to her side, choking up the water she had managed to inhale.

"I've got squid hickeys" Kali croaked when she saw the red blotches the tentacle had left behind. Hiei smirked, and stood offering her a hand to help her stand up. "Thanks Hiei." Kali said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Hn, don't mention it." He replied while walking away.

"Don't worry I won't." Kali grinned peering around the waterfall. But her grin quickly disappeared, "I don't know how to kill this thing. It's got eyes everywhere." Kali watched as Leora shot another arrow into the kraken. 'How is it that she only fights like this if she thinks I'm dead or close to it. If she fought like this all the time, I would have a lot less work to do.' Kali stared at the kraken again looking for a weakness, watching its many tentacles now attacking the group.

"Look out!" Kali called out, realizing that tentacles had slowly reached out of the water, seemingly sneaking up on the group. Each of them turned around to find themselves trapped by the kraken. Leora let out a scream that would make banshees flinch. "Shit, think, think. AAARRRGGG, that's it, PANDORA I NEED YOUR HELP!" Kali shouted to the sky.

"KALI, HELP!" Leora screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. But Kali could no longer hear her. She was kneeling on the ground, her breathing getting harder, and her eyes blank. Blood trickled down her spine as wings sprouted from her back. Kali stood, and turned around facing Hiei. His eyes widened when their eyes met. Kali's eyes were no longer golden and cat like, but completely black.

"Hiei, I'm going to need your help. You will need to get Kuwabara, I can't carry everyone. Don't worry about slicing any tentacles, they don't grow back." Though Kali's voice had not changed, the way that she spoke sent shudders through the fire demon. It was almost as if you could here pain and suffering while she was speaking. "I will kill the kraken. Make sure the Leora doesn't do anything stupid."

"Pandora?" Hiei asked slowly. The girl turned around and nodded. "What have you done with Kali!" Hiei demanded.

"She summoned me, fool. I only hope that she knows what she is doing. No worries, she isn't gone forever, she's merely…dormant right now." Pandora spread her wings revealing a huge wing span. Her wings originally looked white, but when she spread her wings one could see markings that looked strikingly like blood stains covering her wings. She hovered over the kraken, dodging the occasional tentacle. She dove down weaving in between tentacles and grabbing the tentacle that was holding Kurama. The tentacle immediately turned black and shriveled up. Grabbing Kurama before he fell, she flew towards Leora.

"Leora grab Kurama's hand!" Pandora ordered as she swept down again. Kurama sliced through the tentacle with his rose whip just before as he grabbed Leora's hand. "Alright, Leora, I need you to hold on tight to Kurama so he can hold onto me, I need my hand to grab Yusuke." Pandora looked down at the two to see that Leora was already holding so tightly on Kurama, and Pandora had no doubt that he was finding it difficult to breath. '_This will be interesting.' _

"I will grab Yusuke , Kali." Kurama said waving his free hand. '_Damn strong human.' _Pandora thought to herself **_'He's not human; he has a demon spirit residing within him.' _**Kali explained to Pandora. "Alright, I will kill the tentacle holding him, you grab him, but I'll have to let you go for a few seconds." Pandora heard a muffled sob come from Leora. "No, worries Leora, you know that I won't let anything happen to you,." Pandora swooped down let Kurama go and grabbed the tentacle that was holding Yusuke. It immediately shriveled up turning black just like before. Pandora then quickly grabbed Kurama's hand before any of them hit the water. She let out a grunt "One of you," she stared pointedly at Yusuke, "could lose a little weight." Lifting them out of the reach of the kraken Pandora flew to the shore. "Alright, Kurama, take care of Leora. She has a terrible phobia of all sea creatures with sharp teeth, and I don't think that this one is an exception." Pandora looked gently at Leora's shaking form. Pandora folded her wings behind her back. _'Kali my work is done. You're the better swimmer; you can take it from here.' **'Gee thanks.' **_Feathers fell to the ground as Pandora's wings slid back into her back. Blinking a few times, Kali's golden cat-like eyes reappeared. She turned to see Hiei still hacking of kraken tentacles. 'Good Hiei can keep the stupid squid distracted. Alright here goes nothing' Kali took a deep breath and dove into the water.

"What the hell does she think she's doing!" Yusuke yelled. "That thing will eat her!"

"The belly." Leora whispered.

"What? She's going to get eaten on purpose again! That chick is crazy!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No, she won't get eaten. Krakens chew their food." Leora shuddered. "The underbelly is the kraken's weak spot. And the only way to get the kraken's underbelly is…"

"To swim there." Kurama finished for her. He noticed that Leora was still shaking and wrapped his arms around her. She slowly began to stop shaking and looked over at the thrashing kraken. Hiei was working very hard at removing as many tentacles as possible from the kraken. "It doesn't bleed." Kurama noted. Leora tilted her head to the side realizing he was right.

"Hmm, I believe kraken blood only flows to its eyes. I know it sounds weird, but I'm pretty sure that's the only place its blood flows is to it's the eyes." She pointed to the bloodied eyes that she'd pierced with arrows.

"I hope that you're wrong." Yusuke pointed to the water, which was slowly filling with blood.

"Kali…" Leora whispered.

A screech rose from the kraken. Suddenly black blood gurgled from it's mouth. Tentacles slapping the water, the kraken tried to remove whatever had caused its pain. It let one final screech before slumping into the water. Black blood slowly mixed with red.

"She used her power to kill the kraken." Leora choked out. "Why would she do that?"

"Ummm, a better question, where is she?" asked Yusuke. As Yusuke asked this, Kali was desperately trying to get the kraken carcass off of her. Screaming out bubbles of frustration, Kali hoped desperately that someone would notice that she had yet to surface, and then continued her attempts to free herself.

"I can't see her, the water is too bloody." Kuwabara shouted from the other side.

"Hiei! Find her!" Leora shouted.

"Hn." The fire demon stared into the water. "I don't sense her."

"The blood must be interfering with your senses then! Try again!" Leora cried out.

"Or she could be…" Yusuke trailed off, not finishing his thoughts.

"No, she's fought tougher things then a kraken. She fought the Minotaur without any weapons; a kraken couldn't bring her down." Leora said, shaking her head furiously.

"Wow, she can hold her breath long." Kuwabara said. Yusuke smacked him.

"Well, we can only hope that she can hold it a little bit longer. The blood is clearing." Kurama stated.

"GABRIEL, I NEED YOU!" Leora suddenly called out. Moments later the angel appeared next to her.

"What is it? Did you get a creature already! Wow Leora, you're amazing!" Gabriel pulled her into a hug.

"Gettoff," As said as she pushed him away. "I didn't do anything. Kali did it." She opened her mouth to continue.

"Oh….Oh!" Gabriel shouted as if he had some sudden realization. "She used her powers didn't she? That was what we felt up there. What did she kill? What do I need to fix?" Not even seconds later, Gabriel was slammed into a tree, a bow pressing into his neck.

"Look here you cocky bastard. Kali's in trouble. You are the only one that can possibly help. That's why I called you here. So you take you feathered ass over to that lake and help my best friend!" Leora shouted, her aura glowing around her.

"Alright, alright." Gabriel pulled off his shirt (it's white, wouldn't want it all bloodied up now would we? .) and leapt into the water.

Leora paced nervously waiting. She knew that Kali couldn't possibly survive under water that long. But, then again, Kali seemed to always defy expectations.

Across the other side of the lake, someone burst through the surface, gasping for air. Pulling the other across the water, they dragged themselves out of the lake, collapsing on the ground.

Everyone ran over to find Kali hovering over Gabriel.

"Wait, who saved who? Kuwabara asked, voicing the question everyone had thought.

"Well, he saved me, but passed out in the process. So then I had to save his sorry angel ass." Kali placed one head over Gabriel's heart, and the other on his forehead, closing her eyes. Gabriel gasped, sitting up suddenly.

"What did you do to him?" Yusuke questioned.

"I revived him. There is no way I'm doing it the old fashioned way. He doesn't deserve mouth-to-mouth." Kali stated factually. Gabriel sneered over at her.

"Well, I can see my work is done here." Gabriel said as he stood up. "Kali, try and stay in control." He said as he faded away. "You're power is very easily tracked."

"What's he mean easily tracked?" Leora demanded.

"What no, Kali thank goodness you're okay?" Leora just glared at her. "Ok, jeez. He means exactly what he said; my power can be easily tracked. So if someone were looking for me..."

"He could find you no matter what realm you're in" Hiei finished her statement.

"He? Who's he?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ohanzee." Leora whispered.

"You realize that this would be an opportune moment to attack you. You're tired and wounded." Leora nearly shouted at her friend.

"Wounded? I'm wounded?" Kali stated blindly.

"Your arm, Kali." Leora patiently explained.

"Ack!" Kali looked at her arm finding that there were holes in it, holes that strongly resembled a bite mark. "This would make a good horror story, 'When Your Calamari Bites Back'. I do believe I've been put off that meal for a long time."

"Hey, Kali? Can I ask you a question?"

"It's may I, Yusuke. And you just did."

"Don't correct me, just answer my question!"

"Ask away."

"What's your power?"

"I thought you knew; I'm a genie." Kali said, as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Genies don't have wings." Kurama added.

"Oh, well, you see…Uhh" Kali searched her mind to come up with a good answer.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, my beautiful yakubyougami?" A voice called from the shadows

Kali paled at the sound of the voice.

"You knew that you couldn't hide from me. You knew that I was already knowledgeable of where you were. I was just waiting for the opportune moment."

Kali just stood there, visibly shaking, her eyes blank.

"Save me the trouble of killing your friends, my little angel, and come with me." A man stepped from the shadows.

"Ohanzee" Leora whispered, taking a step in front of her friend.

"Marc." Kali whispered, her eyes finally locking with his.

* * *

**Alright, I'll end here. I promise I will trying and write chapters more often! Omachidoosama! (I'm sorry to have kept you waiting)**

**Ciao for now!**

**Phantasmic Reality**


	14. Defeat

_**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters within.**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

"Marc" Kali whispered again as the young man stepped out of the shadows.

"Ohanzee" Leora hissed. "Get out of here. You do not belong in this realm!"

"Leora, you foolish witch, mind your own business." Marc's face twisted into a sneer.

"I've made it my business. What do you want?"

"I've simply just come back to claim what belongs to me."

"Belong! Belong my ass. Leave here. You have no right to enter this realm." Kali yelled. Her eyes suddenly flashed from gold to black, wings bursting from her back.

"Pandora, I don't know why you even bother. You released me, but what makes you think that you can catch me?"

"The dark has integrated itself with the human world. I cannot take it away without it having repercussions. I plan on removing the current ruler from power" As Pandora spoke, a scythe appeared in her hand.

"Pandora! Stop this!" Leora yelled rushing forward. She was thrown back by a burst of energy.

'This is my fight Leora. I will kill him myself, or die trying."

"You're going to kill me? Do you really think Kali will you to harm me while I reside in this body? She seems to think there is a chance that her beloved Marc could come back." Ohanzee smirked.

"Kali is unaware of what is happening right now." Pandora growled.

"You'll rot in hell for possessing her, Pandora. Forcing a body to murder a fellow human being. Her love none the less. Quite the sin."

"I don't care anymore. As long as I end this!" Pandora shouted, as she slammed down her scythe. Black tendrils rose from the scythe, curling and twisting in a deadly dance. Cries of pain, sorrow and death echoed quietly through the air as the tendrils crept towards Ohanzee.

"Yakubyougami, what do you think you're doing? You know that you power can't hurt me. I'm immortal."

"Not if I can help it." Leora whispered. She quietly began to chant. "Satho Maa Asath Gamaya. Thamaso Maa Jyothir Gamaya. Amrutham Maa Mruthyor Gamaya. Jai Shree Sat Guru Maharaj Ki!"

Ohanzee hissed in pain. He fell to the ground panting. As he stood, he disappeared, appearing in front of Leora. "What have you done?" He screamed, lifting her by her throat.

"Satho Maa Asath Gamaya." Leora continued in a choked voice. "Thamaso Maa Jyothir Gamaya." Ohanzee tightened his grip around Leora's neck. She gasped for air, scrambling to break free.

"Amrutham Maa Mruthyor Gamaya. Jai Shree Sat Guru Maharaj Ki!" Ohanzee released Leora as he dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Pandora? But you can't use magic! No angel can!" Ohanzee screeched.

"Angel?" Leora whispered.

"I'm not Pandora."

"Kali? You…you hurt me." Ohanzee stared at the genie standing before him. "You hurt Marc."

"You're not Marc." Kali said coldly as she circled Ohanzee. "You are a spirit of my past that has come back to haunt me." Kali stood over Ohanzee. She held out her hand, a sword materializing in it. She pointed the blade at Ohanzee's throat.

"Kali…Please, don't do this. I love you." Ohanzee pleaded, staring deeply into her eyes. She stared fiercely back, but her resolve faded.

Kali stopped, closing her eyes. Her sword fell from her hands. "I …can't… I can't hurt you."

"Ahh, but my dear, I have no problem hurting you." Ohanzee said as he picked up Kali's fallen sword. He moved quickly, Kali didn't have a chance to protect herself. Kali looked down at the sword now lodged in her midriff. Blood trickled down her chin as she slumped into Ohanzee's arms.

Leora's mouth dropped in a silent scream. She tried to rush forward, but was held back by Yusuke.

"Now then, Leora, if you would be so kind as to reverse the spell that you placed on me. If you do, then perhaps Kali here will have a chance at living."

'_He missed. He didn't hit where he meant to. His hand moved in the last second. Maybe there is some Marc left in that body after all.'_ Kali thought to herself. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"_Kali" _Kali's eyes shot open when she heard Marc's voice echo in her head. "_Kali help, me. Release me. I can't do this anymore. Don't be afraid to hurt me. I don't feel it anymore. Please, release me."_

'_I can't. I can't hurt you.' _Kali thought back. _'I tried. I can't'_

"_This is when you stop being stubborn and ask for help." _Marc's voice slowly faded away.

Kali wrapped her hands around the sword's hilt. She winced as she removed it from her body. "Ow." The world momentarily went black.

"What is she doing?" Leora yelled as she struggled against Yusuke. "Let me go! We have to help her!"

"Don't you get it? The reason she doesn't want you helping is because she could hurt you. She's no ordinary angel, that's for sure. That energy wasn't pure, it was almost…evil."

"Kali is not evil. She just fights what she believes in!"

"She may not be evil, but her power is." Kuwabara said as he shuddered.

"She's dying, and all you can do is stand here and talk about her evil powers!" Leora yelled as she broke free from Yusuke. "You're a bunch of cowards," She growled as she ran to help her fallen friend.

"Let her go Ohanzee." Leora snarled.

"My, my. Very protective aren't we? It's too bad, she never did tell you what she is, what she's done in her past."

"She knew that I wouldn't care. We're blood sisters."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your sister is a murderer. She was rejected from heaven because of her sins. She's no genie."

"Yes she is. She even had a lamp."

"Ahh yes. Her history was quite messed up. It's very hard to keep track after a millennia. She was Pandora's guardian angel. She got Pandora to open the box. She was the one to release sorrows upon the world."

"That's not true. She tricked Pandora; she was already a genie then."

"No, you see. I know, I was there. I was the one she sold her soul to. You see she didn't realize that Pandora would be endangered, so she took her place. I own your dear friend."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, enjoy telling this story so you'll have to listen." Ohanzee smirked. "Kali was rescued, but she was punished for her deeds. Since she released unhappiness upon the world, she was to help bring happiness back into the world. By granting wishes. Kali went from angel to genie. She was to continue repeating the cycle of death and rebirth until she had repented for sins. Oh, and of course there was one more thing. She was to never feel love, true happiness. She came one step closer to ending it all. Finally repenting. But she forgot one thing. Me." Ohanzee threw his head back and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Kali holding her in front of him, shielding himself from any attacks that Leora had planned.

"Pandora was just placed into Kali's body to help her remember. She didn't do a very good job of doing it. She tried to make Kali seem like the victim, when she is basically to blame for all the worlds' sorrows. Do you want to know what yakubyougami means? It means angel of death. And that's just what, both she and Pandora are. They are bringers of death."

"Well, that just summed up my past lives in a few minutes. What is it with antagonists and monologing? Don't you realize it just gives the protagonists a chance to recover and come up with a plan?" Kali groaned.

"It's not true, Kali. What he said wasn't true…right?" Leora asked, stepping back.

Kali looked away, saying nothing, confirming Leora's suspicions. Ohanzee began to laugh again. All of a sudden it turned into a choked gasp. His grip on Kali tightened. Tendrils of Kali's power had wrapped around him.

"No, you don't. You can't kill me. I own your soul." Ohanzee growled.

"You're right. I can't kill you." Kali said gasping for air, she was quickly losing energy.

'_Hiei, I'm going to need your help.' _Kali thought hard, hoping he would catch her thought.

"_What is it, onna?"_

'_I need you to stab him now. While he's trapped in Marc's body. He will die with Marc.'_

"_Is that what you've done?"_

Kali nodded.

'_He's going to use me as a shield. Don't hesitate. Go through me. He won't expect it.'_

Hiei locked eyes with Kali. Her eyes held no fear.

"I can't kill you." Kali whispered.

"That's right pet. Now let's go back to my realm." The shadows darkened around them.

Kali's eyes pleaded for help. Hiei looked away.

"Even your friends are turning away from you now, Kali. You are noth…"He didn't finish his statement. A sword hilt protruded from Kali's chest and Ohanzee's back.

Ohanzee slumped forward, his eyes open in shock.

"I can't kill you. But someone else can." Kali choked out. "Hiei, please, this sssword i i is getting rather uncomfor …un...uncomfortable."

Hiei pulled his blade from Kali's body. Kali fell to her knees, Marc's body falling behind her. She turned to his body. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she fell forward.

"Hiei, what have you done!" Leora screamed. "You killed her!"

* * *

_**Well that's all for right now. I can't assure another quick update though. You see, the month of October is extremely busy for me. I will try though!**_

_**Ciao for now!**_

_**Phantasmic Reality**_


	15. A Deal with the Archangel?

_**Ooo chapter fifteen...how exciting! **_

_**I managed to steal Kurama and Hiei last night, but Kurama's mother called and yelled at me, so I had to let him go. And Hiei escaped, stealing my katana in the process. So again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. (And I am currently lacking weaponry.)**_

_**This will be rather short. I have AP Statistics homework I still need to do. I figured I can't really leave a cliff hanger like that for that long. **_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Hiei, what have you done!" Leora screamed. "You killed her!" Leora raced over to Kali's body. "No, I don't know what to do! Help me stop her bleeding. Please!" Tears coursed down her cheeks. Slowly a black glow was emitted by Kali's body. There was a flash and a body tumbled to the ground.

"Ouch. That was not as graceful as I had hoped."

"Pandora?" Leora asked; staring wide eyed at the angel standing before her.

"Hello Leora." She said, as she brushed dirt from her skirt.

"Pandora, please help. I need you to heal Kali. I know you can heal her! You've healed me."

"I'm sorry young one. But I'm not allowed to heal fatal wounds." Pandora said quietly.

"But she did it for you, for the world!" Leora sobbed.

"I know. She knew she was going to die in order to win this. She was a very brave girl." Pandora said, her own voice wavering because of emotions. "She did a great deal for me. I may not be able to heal all her wounds, but I can try to clean her up a bit. I know she wouldn't want people to see her body with a bite mark in it, it would raise suspicions."

"This can't be real." Leora whispered. Pandora carefully turned Kali's body over to reveal a rather bloody torso. Leora let out a choked sob. "This has to be a dream, a nightmare."

Pandora mumbled some words, placing a hand over Kali's stomach and arm. A soft glow radiated from the wounds as the closed themselves, the blood from the wounds fading. "That's all the healing I'm capable of doing. I'm sorry Leora."

"She's breathing." Hiei stated bluntly.

Everyone raced over to Kali's body. Leora tugged Kali's shirt down (not hentai!) to reveal that the spot that she had been stabbed had no wound. The only evidence there was that she had been hit there was a slight line like bruise.

"But, we all saw it happen. She couldn't have survived from that." Yusuke said dumbfounded.

"She couldn't have healed like that either. Pandora you said you could't heal her." Leora turned around yelling at the angel behind her.

"I didn't. I am not capable of healing fatal wounds. I already said that." Pandora crossed her arms.

Kali opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. As she slowly gained consciousness, she realized everyone was standing about three feet away from her yelling at each other. Well, manly at Pandora and Hiei.

Kali turned around, to look at the body at her lost love, her lost friend. "Marc, I'm sorry I'd do anything to bring you back." She whispered quietly.

"Anything?" Gabriel asked, appearing in front of Kali. Kali's eyes grew to the size of plates.

"Gah! Stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Kali!" Kali suddenly found herself underneath a pile of bodies all trying to hug her at once.

"Ack, people…need air!" Kali twitched.

"Oh Kali I thought you were dead!" Leora wailed holding onto her friend, bawling her eyes out.

"Well I was dead…" Kali said. "Hehe, I kinda over used my power and lost a lot of blood all at once. Not a healthy decision."

"Don't ever do that again!" Leora smacked her friend upside the head, and hard.

"Owww. I just died. You could be a little bit nicer!"

"What about me! I thought you were dead. You jerk. You think that you can just die off, leaving me here? Huh, do you?"

"I think I should be the victim here. I DIED!" Kali said back, flailing her arms in the air.

"Ehem." Gabriel coughed, before the girls could begin a full fledge 'Glad to be alive' argument. "Kali, for your bravery we have decided that you should be rewarded."

Kali stopped and immediately ran over to Gabriel, for the first time, treating him with respect.

"You mean that you'll bring Marc back?" Kali's eyes shined with hope.

"Well, yes we can do that. But there is a price." Gabriel stated.

"Some reward." Leora mumbled. Kali shot a reprimanding look over her shoulder.

"You heard me. I'll do anything to bring Marc back." Kali stated firmly.

"You will have to give up your love for him. Or rather, stop being in a relationship with him. His memories of being with you, moments that he realized he cared for you, will be wiped from his memory. You will be able to remember them, you will still be able to love him, but I doubt that he will ever love you back."

Kali closed her eyes. "Bring him back to life. Make sure he gets home safely." Her voice cracked slightly. Gabriel looked over at Kali whose body was shaking.

"I'll let you speak with him." He said, taking pity on her.

"No, that'll be harder." Kali said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do. I'm going to heal him. You will remove his memories, by drinking this," he handed her a small bottle, "and kissing him." He finished.

"Why does she need to drink it?" Leora asked, wary of what was in the bottle.

"When she drinks it, she will be the subject of the memories to be removed. The kiss symbolizes the romance of the relationship. So the memories that she's removing are memories of her and him together, of their dates, of their feelings. If she just drank some, than give some to him, she would wipe out all his memories of her."

"Oh, well then…" Leora said, feeling ashamed of being so rude, to an arch angel none the less.

Gabriel looked over at Kali wait for permission to revive Marc. She nodded. He placed a hand over Marc's heart, and a hand over his eyes. Instead of the black power that both Pandora and Kali had, his power shimmered a brilliant golden white mixture. He removed his hands, and looked over to Kali, who quickly downed the contents of the bottle before kneeling beside Marc.

"Marc." She whispered, brushing a strand of hair off of his face.

"Kali? Is that you? I…I thought I was dead." He groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"I love you." Kali said her voice cracking.

"I love you too. What's wrong?" Marc asked noticing the tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, softly kissing him on the lips.

Marc's eyes widened, and then closed as he fell back into unconsciousness. Tears finally slide down Kali's face as she stood and turned away, as Gabriel and Pandora carried Marc into a portal back to the right realm. Kali looked around the group, taking one more step forward, before falling to the ground in a dead faint. Her form slowly shifted into the body of a cat.

"What the…" Yusuke said

"When her body is thoroughly exhausted, it turns into her cat form. It means she's used up all of her energy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she was a cat." Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head. He looked over at Kuwabara to see tears streaming down his friends face. "Uhh, Kuwabara, why are you crying?"

"That was so beautiful. She just gave the man she loves up so that he could live. It's just like that soap opera the Young and the Loveless that I…that my sister watches." He corrected himself.

"It was rather strong of her. But I still wonder how Kali is alive." Kurama pondered. "Hiei, you have been very quiet about all of this. You were the one that wielded the blade after all, perhaps you can tell us."

Hiei glared over at Kurama. "I don't know. Ask her when she wakes up." He turned around and walked away.

"Well, it seems Grumpy has run away from Snow White." Leora mumbled, walking over, and gently picking up her sleeping feline friend. _'I think he knows why, or at least he has an idea why._ Leora softly hugged the cat in her arms. _'I'm just glad that you are alive, Kali.' _The scene of Hiei's sword running through Kali, and into Marc flashed through Leora's mind. She shook her head to clear her mind of that moment. _'Wait…that sword.'_ A small smile crept up onto Leora's face. _'I can't wait till Hiei realizes this.'_

_**

* * *

Alright, there, everyone is alive…well sorta…Ohanzee's not but we don't want him to be alive. Ok, well I have SATs tomorrow, again. Even standardized testing… And I have an art project due Monday that I really haven't started working on! BADDDD.**_

_**So I don't think I'll be working on the story this weekend. I will be thinking about it though. **_

_**Ciao for now.**_

_**Phantasmic Reality**_


	16. Recovery and plotting

_**I am currently holding all Yu Yu Hakusho characters captive in my basement. But since I stole them, I still don't own them. Oh the cruel ironies, so close, but yet so far.**_

_**Whew, the last chapter was quite the chapter, eh? **_

_Flashback: 'Wait…that sword.'_ A small smile crept up onto Leora's face. _'I can't wait till Hiei realizes this.'_

* * *

Chapter 16

"You're going to have to change back sometime Kali." Leora scolded the black cat that was lying on the floor. "We have finals we need to study for. And we still have to find several creatures that are roaming the lands." Kali just looked up at her friend, staring at her with piercing golden eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. We've been here three days, Kali True you were recovering the first day, but now you're being a sloth. _I_ had to go out and get the creatures that were nearby! It's not just my job you know.I could handle the nymphs, but sending me out on my own against a giant isunacceptable. Lucky for me this giant was dumb.It couldn't tell the difference between meand a tree." Leora picked up a pillow and threw at the cat, whose back was turned. The pillow hit is target, knocking Kali off the chair she had just jumped up on. She had landed on her feet, but the shocked Kali now resembled a black puff ball. She tried to retain whatever dignity she may have had left, and stalked out of the room

"Stop being so mean to the kitty!" Kuwabara yelled from his spot on the couch. Then he quickly resumed his attempts at beating Yusuke in a video game.

"For the last time Kuwabara, that's Kali!" Leora sighed.

"She's still a kitty" Kuwabara grumbled.

Leora stood and walked into the kitchen to find Botan, Yukina, and Genkai sitting around the table sipping tea.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all!" Botan said cheerily "We would love to learn more about you. It seems you come here, fight a little bit, and then leave."

"Well, both Kali and I are students, studying at the same university. I'm studying genetics, Kali is studying art. We will graduate not to long from now too." She said. Soon Leora began to tell the females at the table all about her life, her goals, and her dreams.

Two hours later

"So, you're very close to Kali." Botan stated.

Leora nodded. "We're soul sisters, a special bond of the soul."

"She must be feeling a lot of pain right now." Yukina said softly.

"Yes, it hurts me to see her like she is. I desperately want to cheer her up." Leora said.

"She needs a boyfriend who can protect himself." Botan said.

"Has anyone seen Hiei?" Kurama asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Botan responded. Everyone else around the table nodded in agreement. As soon a Kurama left, a smile slowly spread across Leora's face.

"I have a plan." She said. "But everything I'm about to say, will not leave this room. You are to tell no one. Do you swear it?"

"I swear!" Botan said, practically clinging onto Leora for her secret.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Yukina said.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell us your plan." Genkai said, not really interested.

"I know why Kali is still alive." Leora said. "You see, Kali actually lost nearly all of her power as a genie when she broke the rules. But she has powers of an angel as well. You see, I didn't realize this until later, that fact is what brought it all together."

"Get on with it." Genkai said impatiently.

"Angels are weak against demon weaponry. Even a scratch from a demon made blade can kill an angel." Leora paused her grin getting wider. "But, if that demon cares for the angel, no blade, no weapon wielded by the demon can wound the angel. The weapons just pass through their bodies, like ghosts."

"Are you saying…?"

"That Hiei actually cares for someone other than…" Botan stopped remembering Yukina's presence.

"That's wonderful!" Yukina clapped her hands together. "Hiei has been so kind to me. I'm so glad that he has found someone to care for!"

"I have an idea of a way that we can get the two together. Normally I would be against any kind of relationship between realms, but Kali seems so heart broken…" Leora's voice trailed off

"What can I do to help?" Genkai asked. All the girls looked at the old warrior, shocked. None of them expected her to want to be part of the matchmaking game.

They huddled together whispering. Kali trotted into the kitchen, her tail twitching in the air. She looked at everyone sitting around the table, noticing the large grins plastered on their faces.

"Oh, Kali, hello! Can I get you something? A saucer of milk, some fish perhaps?" Leora said loudly, causing all others to stop whispering. Kali glared at all of them suspiciously before slowly walking out of the room.

Kali walked down the halls, the silence haunting her. She tried to keep her mind off of all the recent events, but they were haunting her. She felt so alone.

She walked into Hiei's room not quite sure why she had come there. She needed someone to talk to and Leora was acting very odd. She slowly shifted from her cat form for the first time in three days.

"You're going to stop hiding?" Hiei asked, not turning from the window.

"Yes..." Kali said softly. She tried to smile. "You know, you've killed me twice now. Well, rather, you've been blamed for my death twice."

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked bluntly, turning around to face Kali.

"I don't know… I can't do it anymore Hiei. I can't…my emotions, everything, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do. I just don't know." Kali said again. She walked over and sat beside him. "It hurts." Hiei looked over at her. "I knew it would, but I can't make it stop. It hurts so much." Kali suddenly threw her arms around Hiei. She began to sob, burying her face on his shoulder.

Hiei sat there, wide eyed, unsure of what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and just let her cry.

_**This is really short I know. But hey, no complaining, I wrote something didn't I? I mean, if I tried to write a long chapter I wouldn't have it out until at least next week. So…now you know why Kali survived, but what is Leora planning MWAHAHAHA cliff hangers, can't write without 'em. Thanks to reviewers, you're the reason I wrote this chapter!**_

_**Ciao for now,**_

_**Phantasmic Reality.**_

**_Oh, P.S Leora and Kurama's relationship will begin soon enough ! Ahhh smell the romance...and the burning food? curious curious indeed..._**


	17. Homeward Bound

_**Sorry it took so long! (No excuses here) On with the story! (And of course I have still not acquired possession of Yu Yu Hakusho)**_

_Flashback: "I don't know… I can't do it anymore Hiei. I can't…my emotions, everything, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do. I just don't know." Kali said again. She walked over and sat beside him. "It hurts." Hiei looked over at her. "I knew it would, but I can't make it stop. It hurts so much." Kali suddenly threw her arms around Hiei. She began to sob, burying her face on his shoulder. _

_Hiei sat there, wide eyed, unsure of what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and just let her cry._

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

"Kali, I'm going to leave without you!"

"Have fun!" Kali yelled back burying herself beneath the blankets.

"Come on Kali!" Leora stormed in and ripped the covers off her friend's body.

"That's cruel." Kali groaned as she hauled herself out of bed.

"It's not my fault you stayed up half the night with Hiei."

"She what!" Yusuke shouted from the hallway.

"Shut up Leora. Hiei was just…Uhh…teaching me some things about using a sword." Kali said groggily.

"Uh huh, yeah what ever. Look we need to leave I have classes in an hour."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. I hope you know that I don't have classes anymore, so I'm only getting up at this awful hour for you."

"Yes, you must love me very much; it's only 7:30. Now, get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes. I really need to get back." Leora rushed out of the room.

"So today we put your plan into action?" Botan whispered excitedly. Leora nodded. Botan let out a squeal of delight. "This is so exciting."

"Well, it is a really great plan if I do say so myself." Leora nodded as made sure she had packed up all of her stuff.

"What is a great plan?" Kurama asked, walking into the room.

"Oh ummm, well you see…" Botan began to explain.

"This has something to do with matchmaking, doesn't it?" Kurama stated. The color in Botan's face drained.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't, but you just told me." Kurama smiled. Leora smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Would you like to tell me what you are up to?"

"No." Leora said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, well I suppose I can go ask Kali about it…" He turned to walk out of the room.

"No!" Leora said grabbing his arm.

"Ahh, I see." Kurama said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "So you're trying to set Kali up with someone." He frowned a little bit. "Is that really wise? She just went through so much."

"She needs someone, Kurama. She cried! She never cries. And there she was sobbing because some evil dude had to pick on her boyfriend. Well that's not gonna happen this time. She's going to find a guy that can protect himself, and perhaps her as well."

"You mean you're going to find a guy for her." Kurama stated. Leora nodded.

"But you see I don't need to find someone." Leora slowly started to grin. "He already has feelings for her." Leora then began to explain to Kurama why Kali was alive.

"Leora, where are you!" Kali yelled from the living room. "You tell me to be down here at 7:40, and now its 7:50 and you're not even here!"

"Sorry." Leora said as she walked into the room, followed by Botan and Kurama. "Well, we'd better get going."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Botan said throwing her arms around Leora. "And you too Kali!"

"You know we're coming back..." Kali said "There are still a few creatures left here, and we can't just leave them here."

"I know, but I didn't get to talk with you at all Kali!" Botan said. Kali shrugged, it hadn't really bothered her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kitty! I mean Kali!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran in the room, pulling her into an extremely tight hug.

"Gah! Kuwabara I need air!" Kali said, her arms flailing.

"You guys have certainly made our jobs more…interesting." Yusuke said.

"We're not going to be gone forever. Jeez." Kali said. "You're going to be late to class if we don't leave in the next five minutes."

"Alright, well then. It's been nice seeing you all again. Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Leora said politely, Kali rolled her eyes. "I only wish we could show you the same kindness."

"Why, that's an amazing idea!" Botan shouted.

"What is?" Kali said

"The boys should go with you to your world!" Botan squealed. "That way they can learn more about you and your world, and perhaps more about these creatures that are now in our realm."

"So then they can really help us next time we're faced with something like the kraken." Leora said. "Sounds fine by me. How about you Kali?"

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" Kali asked.

"You mean like we are now?" Leora said, rolling her eyes.

"True. Ok, I don't see why not." Kali nodded.

"You mean it! We can really go to your world?" Yusuke shouted. Kali and Leora nodded. "Awesome!" Both Kuwabara and Yusuke said.

"I'm going to go start the symbols for the incantation. The portal should be ready in the next five or six minutes." Kali said walking towards an empty room where the portal could be easily created.

"Well, you have five minutes to get some stuff, have enough for five days. Don't take any longer; I do have a class to get to." Leora said. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed off.

"I will have to make sure that my mother is okay with my leaving." Kurama said taking out his cell phone.

"Humph, I'm not going." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Don't be silly Hiei." Botan scolded. "You might learn something there."

"I've already been to their world." Hiei said walking away.

"I guess you'd have no interest in seeing Kali's sword collection. Or fighting any of the creatures that could help improve your skills."

"I have no interest in your world, witch." Hiei said, walking away.

"You're right. Kali won't have time to baby-sit you anyways. I think that there might be a guy back home that's thinking about asking her out. He's a real sweetie too." Leora said. "He'll probably take her to the metal working exhibition, then, he'll show her to the part of the museum that they'll be showing her artwork. Then they'd go to the swordsmanship contest. She'd enjoy that."

"I don't need a babysitter. I don't need anyone watching over me." Hiei scowled.

"You wouldn't survive one day by yourself in my realm." Leora said.

"I can take care of myself, no matter what realm I'm in." Hiei said.

"We're ready!" Kuwabara said as he ran in the room, both he and Yusuke wearing backpacks that seemed packed full of stuff. "This is so cool! We're going to another realm!"

"Symbols are ready. Time to get moving." Kali said walking in the room.

"Hold your horses, Kurama isn't back yet." Leora said. Kali opened her mouth, a sarcastic reply waiting to be said, but the look Leora shot her, shut her up. "Here he comes. Can you come to our realm?" Leora asked. Kurama nodded.

"Alright, now that our fast trip home now has three extra passengers, let's get going." Kali said.

"Four." Hiei said. Kali gave him a blank look. "There are four of us."

"I thought you weren't coming." Kali said bluntly.

"I figured that not even you could watch over the two idiots." Hiei said shrugging like it was obvious.

"Alright well then, let's go." Kali said rubbing her hands together. "Will you need any help with the spell?" She asked Leora. Leora shook her head. The group walked into the room, which was covered in symbols.

"Okay, please don't touch anything. This has been written out so we arrive specifically in our apartment, if any of the symbols get changed we could end up in, oh I don't know, just don't touch!" Leora said. She came up to two hand prints on the wall. "Okay, after the portal opens we'll just step through it, it should be like a doorway, and you should end up in our living room." Everyone nodded and Leora began rubbing her hands together. She mumbled something and power that resembled electricity stretched from her fingertips as she pulled her hands apart. She placed her hands on the handprints on the wall, and immediately all of the symbols glowed brilliant silver. A black rectangle opened on the wall. Kali looked at Leora, and then stepped through the portal. She disappeared into the black of the portal, a shout echoing through it. "Okay, who's next?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other, "He can go before me." The pointed at each other and spoke in union.

"Cowards." Hiei said as he rolled his eyes and stepped through the portal also fading into the black.

Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled after him "I'm no coward." In the process they tripped over each other and fell through the portal.

"Oh my." Leora said, stifling a laugh. She looked over at Kurama. "After you." Kurama smiled at her, making her blush and look away. Once he disappeared, Leora stepped through and the symbols and portal vanished after her.

Leora yelped as she realized there wasn't a floor beneath her. She tumbled about five feet before landing on a pile of people. "Oops, hehehe, I guess my spell wasn't quiet perfected yet." She looked down to find herself face to face with Kurama. Her eyes widened and she quickly got off, brushing herself off.

"You know, as much as I love not being able to breath, could you please GET OFF!" Kali shouted, her head the body part showing beneath the pile. Yusuke threw Kuwabara off, standing up, revealing Hiei, whose face was placed right on Kali's chest. Bright red, Kali stood, dumping Hiei on the floor. "You need to work on your math, witch." She said before walking off and slamming her door. After about five seconds, her door opened again, and Kali stuck her head out. "Oh yeah and welcome to our realm."

* * *

_**Hehe, ok I'm going to stop here. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it out within the next week.**_

_**Ciao for now!**_

_**Phantasmic-Reality**_


	18. Welcome to Our Realm

-1Okay so I had a minor brain fart. A year long brain fart. Alright, no excuses! On with the story!

(And of course I do not own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.)

"Don't mind Kali, she doesn't like getting up in the morning without having a cup of tea. Once we get some caffeine in her, she'll be a bit better." Leora explained. "Now I need to go to my class. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you'll find gaming systems and games in the entertainment center. Kurama, if you want you could accompany me to my class, we're studying bacteria, and we're using this amazing microscope." Kurama nodded. "Hiei, you said that you could make it in whatever realm you're in, so amuse yourself…but with no bloodshed." Leora finished. She grabbed a saddle bag and a laptop and walked towards the door, she turned around, "And if anyone's hungry the fridge is full, but Kali and I will take you guys out to lunch, so don't overeat. Now, I really gotta go, if you want anything in the next three hours, then you'll have to ask Kali. See ya!" And with that she walked out the door, Kurama following.

"Whoa! Uramishi check this out!" Kuwabara said, when he opened the entertainment center's doors. "It looks like they own every fighting game on the planet!"

"I thought college students were supposed to be poor." Yusuke said as he shuffled through some of the games. "Their parents must be loaded."

"No actually. They're not." Kali said, walking towards the kitchen. "You see, my last year of college was totally funded by the college itself. And the museum, who had just lost their art restorator, the person that fixes up the old paintings before they go on display, and since that's what I am majoring in, they hired me right away. The guy who used to work there didn't do much work so they keep me busy. Not only do they pay me, but they pay for this apartment, and it's facilities, so all I need to pay for is food. Mentioning that, I'm making some popcorn, do you guys want any? If you want anything, tell me now, I want to finish the painting I was working on."

"Can we watch?" Kuwabara asked.

"If you really want to. But I never thought making popcorn was ever that interesting." Kali shrugged.

"Umm, Kali I think what Kuwabara meant was could we watch you paint?" Yusuke explained.

Kali, who was now sipping a steaming cup of tea nodded. "Oh yes, of course as long as you're quiet, no fist fights in the room while I'm trying to work. It would be rather distracting. And sorry about my blonde moment, I cannot function normally without caffeine in me."

"So you're majoring in art restoring?" Kuwabara asked.

"Art restoration." Kali corrected. "Yes, and I didn't think either of you would be interested in what I do." She walked towards the only room in the apartment that was shut, and took out a key.

Kuwabara looked offended. " You think that just because we fight a lot, we can't appreciate art?"

"Well, yeah, basically. And don't even try it, I know you're both looking to see if you can find something to give to the gals that you love. Especially you Yusuke since you didn't tell Keiko where you were going."

Yusuke laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well… you have to understand! You've never been slapped by her!"

Chuckling a little, Kali opened the door. "Don't worry, I think I have just the painting to save you."

Both Kuwabara's and Yusuke's jaws dropped to the floor when they saw the room. It was covered in paintings, in all different sizes, shapes and colors. In the middle of the room was easel holding large canvas. There was a charcoal sketch sitting on it waiting to become a painting, but it looked as though it had been waiting for a while. She started rummaging through a large box, pulling paintings out, looking at them, shaking her head, and putting them back.

"Aha!" She pulled out two paintings. She handed a painting of a cherry tree, standing alone in the sunset, the silhouette of a couple holding hands was surrounded by the fallen cherry tree blossoms. She handed Kuwabara a painting of two children making snow angels together, a sister and a brother, both with brilliant crimson eyes. "These should do the trick."

"Whoa." Yusuke just stared at the painting. "She'll never hit me again."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Alright, no more distractions, its time to…to…oh come on!" Both the boys looked at her confused. "Every time I'm just about to start working, a stupid mythological creature pops up." She grumbled as she stalked out of the room.

She walked over to the window where Hiei was sitting and shoved him out of the way. "Watch it, baka onna." Kali just looked at him before opening the window, and jumping out.

Everyone's eyes grew to the size of plates. "Please tell me we're on the first floor." Yusuke said as he looked out the window. "One, two three four five six, oh, ok seventh, the seventh floor.

"She's a kitty; remember? She'll always land on her feet." Kuwabara said grinning.

"Hn, I don't think I've seen a cat do that before." Hiei said, pointing at Kali. Wings had sprouted from her back, and Kali looked both ways before taking off high into the air. She seemed to be trying to fight something off, and something began to plummet towards the ground. Kali kicked what seemed to be a large bird off of her, and brought her wings close to her body, diving towards what ever was falling. She managed to grab it just before both it and she hit the ground. Kali held what she caught to her chest as she, not so gracefully tumbled to the ground. She dusted herself off, cradling the creature in the crook of her arm, and quickly came back to the room.

"I hope no one saw that…" She said as she stepped inside. She carefully shifted the small bundle in her arms.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just wait a few seconds. You'll see." Less than a minute later, the creature in Kali's arms burst into flames. Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped and jumped back, and Hiei's eyes widened, while Kali calmly held the flaming creature in her arms, showing no signs of pain whatsoever. The flames died as quickly as they started, and smiled down at the bundle. "This boys is a phoenix." A small beautifully plumed bird hopped up Kali's arm onto her shoulder."

"Did that hurt?" Kuwabara asked as he inched closer to the bird. Kali shook her head. "Wow, what a pretty birdie! Why did it catch on fire?"

"Well, phoenixes are reborn in the flames of their ashes. They are beautiful birds, their tears can heal nearly any wound, and they can carry up to thirty times their own weight. That means that when this little guy is grown up, he could carry up to around 400 pounds." The bird let out a soft coo, and nuzzled Kali's head.

"Tough little fella." Yusuke said. "I guess a bird like that would be useful to have around."

Kali nodded. "And that is exactly why we'll keep him. Sending him back would be a tragic mistake" Kali grinned. "Leora won't be able to resist the little dude. Besides, it's so much harder to separate yourself from a creature you've named."

"Umm, Kali you haven't named him." Yusuke pointed out.

"Yes, I have." Kali held her arm out and the bird hopped down to her outstretched wrists. With one finger she lightly tapped each of his shoulders, "I dub thee Hajari." The bird hopped up and down the stretched his wings and soared around the ceiling, singing a soft song.

"I think he likes it." Kuwabara stated. Kali nodded quietly falling into a trance like state watching the majestic bird circling the room

"Onna, what was that thing that was attack the bird." Hiei asked, making Kali jump out of her reverie.

"That would be a stormwing. They're disgusting creatures that thrive in areas of death, grieving, war, all around dislikable creatures. They're wings a made of extremely sharp feathers, think wings made of swords, and well, basically it's a bad idea to get into a tangle with a storm wing."

"Isn't that what you just did?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, yes. And it had its repricutions, but actually I'm one of the few people that stormwings respect."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Why mess with something that helps create your food source?" Kali answered, suddenly looking uncomfortable with the topic. "Now, Hajari, occupy the boys. I have to finish my painting." The bird let out a small sing-song coo, as he swooped down onto Kuwabara's outstretched arm. "I'll be out in an hour. Then, I'll treat you guys to lunch, for being so patient." Kali walked away from the boys, who were now trying to get Hajari to show them how much weight he could lift. Hiei silently followed her as she walked back towards her studio. "A phoenix isn't interesting enough?" Kali asked not even turning to acknowledge his presence.

"Hn, there is only so much time I can stay in one room with those idiots."

"I'm just going to be doing my painting, but as long as you stay quiet, I guess you can stay in here." Kali said. "If I hear one 'hn' though, you're out, understand?" Though Kali's tone was commanding, her nerves raced. '_no one has ever watched me paint before…not even Leora…I mean she's seen me draw out the paintings, but she's never seen me actually paint them, jeez, I hope I don't mess up…_

Hiei smirked, catching Kali's thoughts.

Kali pulled a large piece of cloth from the easel standing in the middle of the room. As it feel it revealed a large charcoal drawing. Sad eyes stared out from the canvas. It was a drawing of a young boy who looked similar to Kali. "He's my baby brother. Though he's not a baby an more."

Kali let out a soft sigh. She picked up black paint and began to set up her palette. Hiei watched curiously as she picked up her paint brush, dipping it into the paint. He felt her mind completely withdraw from the room as the brush touched the canvas. He blinked a few times trying to figure out what had happened. He looked at her eyes as she moved the paint brush across the canvas, and realized that her mind was completely relaxed; she had no thoughts except for the task in front of her. She smiled softly, as her brushstrokes became more confident.

It seemed like Kali was painting herself as much as the canvas, her arms and face getting covered in paint, but the face of a young boy emerged shaded, creating even more emotion. The black and white painting seemed to come alive. Hiei found himself being pulled into the same trance that Kali was in. The sound of the brush hitting the canvas started lulling him to sleep, and he soon found his eyes fluttering shut.

"Hiei." Something softly shook his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. Kali smiled at him. "I'm finished." He looked around bewildered. "You feel asleep while I was painting. I finished the painting, then cleaned the room and myself up. I didn't wake you up right away, so I took advantage of you while you were asleep." Hiei's eyes widened slightly. Kali grinned and held up a sketch book. "Silly perv, not like that." Her face looked thoughtful. "You look so different when you're asleep. You know you were smiling for a little while. Where you having a good dream?"

"Hn." Hiei glared at here, then brushed past her, walking out of the room.

Kali walked out into the living room. She almost face vaulted when she saw the room. "What on earth happened to my living room!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from their video game, their eyes open wide. "Kali! We uhhh," The both looked around at the mess hey had mad. The couch and the seats in the room were all tipped over, as well as the coffee table. Papers and magazines scattered the floor and pieces of popcorn were everywhere. "Well first we were trying to see how much weight Hajari could lift and Kuwabaka here made a beat that he couldn't back up, we had a fight then we played some video games."

"Well boys, you're going to clean up this mess." Kali smiled, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "Now!" Kuwabara and Yusuke scrambled to their feet, frantically cleaning up the room. Hajari flew over to Kali's shoulder and nuzzled her check.

Hiei came up beside Kali. "You know, for a genie, you are quite a demanding creature."

Kali didn't even turn to him. "I'm not a genie anymore." Hiei looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I had my powers revoked. By a higher power. They were planning on doing that from the beginning."

Kuwabara and Yusuke ran up to Kali. Kuwabara bowed in front of her. "We've cleaned up our mess. Please forgive us for being so rude!"

Kali laughed. "It's alright. You're forgiven. There is no need to be so polite. It's just the Leora would kill me if she found that mess."

"What mess, Kali?" Leora's voice sounded from behind Kali, causing her to jump.

"No mess , Leora." Kali smiled waving her hand around the room, as if to prove it.

"Kali, what's on your shoulder?" Leora asked, putting her bags down.

"Leora, where's Kurama?" Kali asked quickly changing the subject.

"Uhhh…"

"You lost him!!" Kali shouted.

"No he was right behind me." Leora said peeking her head out the door. She found her neighbor, holding on his arm lecturing him.

"And if you punks come in this building again, I'm going to call the cops." Mrs. Mozino finished.

"Mrs. Mozino." Leora started.

"No!" Mrs. Mozino interrupted her. "I don't care if he's your boyfriend, Leora! I don't want him in the building! He might make this his gang's headquarters or something like that." Leora stared at the woman, blushing and stuttering. Kali who had been peeking out the door stepped out.

"Mrs. Mozino, if you have a problem, don't talk to Leora about it, she's far to polite. _I_ on the other hand, don't have a problem with being rude, so here it goes." Kali took a deep breath. "Keep you fat nose out of our business. If our guests have done anything to bother you, let us know, we'll talk to them about it." Kali took a step forward, and bent forward, so she was inches from the woman's face. She hissed quietly. "If I ever find you assaulting my friends or my guests like this again, you will regret it." She stepped back, turned around and called inside. "Come on guys, time for lunch." She stepped inside, to make sure Hajari would be ok, then stepped out, with Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei.

Mrs. Mozino stuttered, about to begin yelling again, when Kali looked over at her, glaring. Her lip trembled, and she ran inside her apartment, slamming the door after her.

"Kali, I appreciate you coming to back me up and all, but you can't keep intimidating our neighbors like that. That's the third time you've made that woman cry." Leora said with a sigh. "And don't think that I've forgotten about the phoenix back in the apartment." Kali flinched as they all piled in the elevator. "I know he's adorable, but we are not allowed to keep mythological creatures!"

"But, he would be a great asset to us! And Leora, Hajari thinks I'm his mother!" Leora looked over to Kali. "Ok, maybe he doesn't think I'm his mother, but I was the person he saw after he was reborn!"

"Hajari?" Leora said, raising her eyebrow. Kali nodded vigorously. "You've named him already." Leora sighed and shook her head. "We can keep him for now. But as soon as we've finished collecting all the mythological creatures, he has to go back to his realm."

"Yes!" Kali threw a victorious fist in the air, nearly hitting Kuwabara. "Oops, sorry, Kuwabara."

"How does pizza sound to everyone?" Leora asked as the group exited the elevator. The boys all agreed. Leora smiled slyly. "Kali, let's go to Mama's. You can show off."

Kali glared. "Fine with me." She began to walk in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"Where ya going Kali?!" Kuwabara called after her.

"We won't all fit in the car. And I have my own mode of transportation." Kali said back.

"I'm not getting in that thing." Hiei stated simply looking at the car.

"Then go with Kali, Hiei." Leora stated simply. Hiei looked over at Leora, the walked off, in the direction that Kali went. "Alright, everyone, hop in!" Leora said, smiling to herself.

Hiei found Kali unlocking a garage. She turned to see him there as he walked up. "Somehow I knew you would be coming with me." She said throwing a helmet at him. He looked at it, then looked at Kali. "You don't ride with me without the helmet." She opened the garage door revealing a motorcycle. It was a black Kawasaki Ninja, but it had two fiery purple dragons painted on each side, meeting in the front of the bike circling a blood red rose. Kali ran her fingers along the dragons. "You like? I did it myself." She grinned. "Come on, they're going to beat us there. " She pulled a helmet over her head and pulled the bike out of the garage before sitting. She patted space behind her, her grin hidden by the helmet.

"Crazy onna." Hiei muttered to himself before climbing on the bike behind Kali.

"Hold on." Kali said, before taking off, forcing Hiei to wrap his arms around her in order to stay on.

"So it Kali doesn't drive a car, what does she drive?" Kuwabara asked from the back of the car.

"Probably a moped." Yusuke said snickering, imagining Hiei on a moped. "Artists love mopeds."

"You'll see soon enough." Leora said, pulling into a cute little Italian restaurant. She parked the car, and got out leaning against the car. "Now if she took her shortcut, she should be here any second." As if on cue the sound of the motorcycle could be heard,

As soon as Kali pulled into the spot next to Leora, Hiei leaped off the bike.

"Crazy onna!" He yelled, throwing his helmet on the ground

"Jeez, Hiei, I thought you'd be able to handle a little jump. The ramp wasn't that big. I think you may have broken some of my ribs." Kali looked over to Leora, who was nearly on the ground laughing, and grinned. "He handled it better than anyone. I recall, you actually breaking one of my ribs, and nearly making my ears bleed." Leora stopped laughing.

"I didn't actually break your rib, I bruised it. And I did not scream that loud." Leora said, sticking out her tongue. She turned to Kurama, who was still trying not to laugh at the sight of the traumatized Hiei. "Lets get some food." She opened the door, letting the gang through, tripping Kali as she passed.

"Graceful as ever, artsy chick." A voice said above Kali. She looked up, as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Pizza boy, don't you have errands to run?" She said dusting herself off. She smiled at him. He engulfed her in a hug.

"It's been a long time, artsy chick." He said, then held her out at arms length. "I think this is the first time I've seen your face without paint on it." Kali brushed his arms off of her. Then looked thoughtful.

"Actually, you might be right, this may be the first time that I've come here without being covered in paint…" Kali's eyebrows furrowed, as she thought about it.

"Is that Kali I hear?" A matronly voice sounded from the back of the restaurant. A plump Italian woman rushed out, and grabbed Kali, pulling her into a hug. "Oh my dear, it's been nearly a year! I thought that maybe James here had scared you away with all his bad pick up lines!"

"MOM!" The boy who had hugged Kali turned bright red.

"His pick up lines may be bad, but not bad enough to drive me away from all your delicious food, Mama." Kali smiled at the woman who was still hugging her. Kali broke away, "I brought some of my friends from out of town to taste your food. And of course Leora." Kali nodded in Leora's direction.

"Well, I'll get Lance to get ready for your orders, and I'll go get you menus. Take a seat, my dears."

"Did Kali tell you why she is so famous at this restaurant?" James asked, taking a seat next to Kali, earning a glare from Hiei, who moved around him to sit on her other side. Everyone stayed silent. "I'll take that as a no. Let me tell you." James put an arm around Kali, "This angel here saved this restaurant. You see, my mother is very kind…Too kind. She kept her prices really low so that the local college students could eat here without a problem. Eventually, business became slow, and we were going to have to close down." James let out a sigh, and Kali shrugged his arm off. "Kali, who was a regular customer, wouldn't accept this, so she organized the students of the art department, and made this restaurant into one of her projects." The group looked around, realizing that the walls and ceiling of the building were painted into a huge mural. "She designed everything, and she donates paintings for us to sell, once a month. We became a tourist hot spot, because she also arranged for students to come in once a month and paint the customers faces on the back wall. Basically, without all her hard work, my family would be on the streets. And that's why I think she is my guardian angel." He smiled at Kali.

Kali snorted. "I'm no angel. And he makes it sound like so much of a bigger deal than it really was." As she said this she got hit in the head with a wooden spoon.

"Don't listen to her she really is an angel." Mama stated, whacking James on the head. "Stop flirting with Kali and do you job. Go get this table of some pitchers of drinks James scrambled up avoiding being hit by his mother again.

"Here are your menu's. Let me introduce myself, my name is Patty Benivuto, and my husband and I own this little place. You've met one of my sons, James, the one infatuated with Kali. And then there's Lance, in the back, he's infatuated with Leora." When Mama Patty said this Leora blushed.

"Let me introduce everyone." Leora said, still blushing. "Down at the end of the table, is Yusuke, and across from him is Kuwabara. Next to me is Shuichi, or as we call him, Kurama. Now next to Kali is Hiei. "

"How did you all meet?" Mama Patty, asked smiling at the table. Leora sent a look over to Kali who pitched in.

"A community service project. Leora and I were on visiting the area they're from, and they need a few extra hands." Kali grinned. "We ended up doing most of the work."

"Hey! It's not our fault we.." Yusuke was abruptly interrupted by Leora.

"We had more experience anyway." Leora said shaking her head. "So Mama, do you still make that amazing Alfredo sauce?" Leora asked changing the subject.

"Of course. I'm assuming you want the Fettuccini Alfredo?" Mama Patty asked. "And Kali you'll have the Rossini right?"

"Of course!" Kali grinned. "Do you guys know what you want?"

"Yusuke and I would like to have the Meat Lovers pizza in the largest size you've got." Kuwabara stated.

"May I try your pasta primavera?" Kurama asked, folding his menu.

Mama's eyes turned to Hiei, who seemed to be glaring at a corner.

"Ummm, he'll have a individual deep dish Mama. Sorry, I gave him a ride here, and I think he's still a little mad at me about it."

"Who wouldn't be?" Mama said collecting the menus. "I remember the first time you gave Leora a ride here, you could hear her from a mile away. And didn't she break one of your ribs?" She chuckled. "You'll get over it eventually, honey." She patted Hiei on the shoulder and walked away. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

James walked back in the room, two pitchers in each hand. "Alright, I have Diet Coke, root beer, Sprite and water." Kuwabara and Yusuke grabbed the root beer.

"Hey, artsy chick, I've got a question."

"Go for it Pizza Boy." Kali said, looking up at him, leaning back on her chair.

"Where's your boyfriend?" As he asked that Leora choked on her water. "Umm, was that a bad question?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"No, it's alright." Kali said softly "We broke up. It just wasn't meant to be." She forced a smile.

"Hmmm, this makes my next question easier and harder…" James said.

"Spit it out, Pizza Boy." Kali said.

"You see, I got these two tickets to this thing. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He fidgeted. "I mean, I know you have friends over, and I know that you just got out of a long term relationship. But I.." He gushed but Kali interrupted him.

"I'd love to go with you, to this 'thing'. But one thing, we're going as friends. I'm really sorry, it's just…I really don't plan on getting in a relationship any time soon. I just don't want to give you any false hope. I like you, I really do, but I don't want to have any relationships."

James frowned. "He hurt you really badly didn't he?"

"It wasn't his fault. Actually, I guess you could say I broke up with him." Kali said her head hanging low on her chest. "I just don't think that I can handle being in a relationship right now James. I think you should take someone else."

"Alright Kali." James turned and walked toward the kitchen. "You know I'm not giving up on you, I'm just giving you a break." He winked at her before going back into the kitchen.

Kali smiled. "Silly kid." She looked around the table. "What's with all the looks?"

"I'm just worried about you is all." Leora said , staring at her friend.

"Well, don't be worried." Kali said, sitting in her chair properly and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to put myself into that situation ever again. So no worries."

"Kali…" Leora shook her head and decided to drop it. "Lets go for a walk in to park later tonight. It will be a full moon."

"Sounds like fun." Kali said, smiling, glad her friend decided not to bug her about her decision.

James and another boy who looked exactly like him walked out of the kitchen, carrying trays. "Food's ready!"

As one of the twins set down a plate in front of Leora, she grinned at him. "Hey, Lance. How's it going?"

"Jeez, how does she do it!" They yelled at the same time.

"I even switched my apron with him." James noted.

"You two look different." Leora stated. The twins looked at each other. Then looked at her skeptically.

"She cheats. Ignore her." Kali said, sipping her drink.

"How can she cheat? Has she secretly labeled us our something?" James asked, checking his arms.

"Something like that." Kali grinned as he set her pasta in front of her. "Alright everyone, dig in."

Hiei stared at the plate set in front of him. "It's not going to bite you Hiei." Kali stated, looking over at him. "It might be hot, but it's delicious." She showed him, picking up a slice, and taking a bite of it. "See, I'm not dead. Now it's your turn." Hiei swiped the slice of pizza from Kali's hand and took a large bit out of it.

"Whatcha think shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, his mouth full. "Not half bad, eh?"

"Hn." Hiei responded, taking another bite.

Leora laughed. "You know, after we eat this, we should get some gelato." She said thoughtfully. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from inhaling their pizza, questioningly.

"Italian style ice cream." Kali explained. "That sounds great."

Leora looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey guys, I know we're planning on going to walk in the park later on, but there is a college boxing match on tonight, do you think you could watch it for me?"

"You like boxing?" Yusuke asked.

"The challenger is a friend of mine, I don't like to watch him getting the spit knocked out of him, but I do like to know the outcome of the match." Leora stated.

"Sounds great!" Yusuke stated. "We'll see how you guys fight in this world." Leora nodded.

James walked up to Kali, carrying a to go box. "Since you two ladies never finish." He said setting it down. "Hey Kali, doesn't your exhibit start in two days?" Kali nodded

"I almost forgot!" She dug into her purse and pulled out six tickets. "Here's your tip." She grinned. "Tickets to the opening of the show tomorrow night."

"Holy crap! I went to buy these and they were fifty bucks a piece!" James exclaimed.

"They're free for the artist." Kali grinned. "I've given you six tickets. Two are for your parents. Two are for your brother, and two are for you. Bring who you would like." Kali looked over at him. "And asking me is pointless. And Lance, sorry, but you'll have to ask someone else. Leora is already going too."

"Well, this sucks." The twins said at the same time.

"I'm sure two you can find some girls who would love to go with you." Leora said. "Now before we go we'd like to get some gelato."

"Do you have chocolate?" Yusuke asked. Lance nodded. "I'll get that."

"Could I get vanilla?" Kuwabara asked.

"May I have strawberry?" Kurama chimed in.

"Chocolate coconut." Leora stated.

"Ummmm, I'll get Key Lime. What type of ice cream do you want Hiei?" Kali looked over at him.

"Chocolate and vanilla." He muttered.

Kali grinned. "Well then, we'll have those in cones, and we'll be out of your hair." She began to take out her wallet, when a wooden spoon whacked her hand. "Ow. What was that for?" Kali whined to Mama, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I've told you plenty of times, Kali. You don't need to pay when you come here. Ever."

"But we ate so much food, at least let me pay for my guests." Kali responded. The wooden spoon came down on her head. James and Lance chuckled.

"You've paid for all your past and future meals here, but saving this place." Mama stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"But…" Kali stopped to duck being hit again. "Fine. But I'm going to do an extra painting for you!" She said, grabbing her cone from James, running out of the restaurant before Mama could respond.

"Thank you very much, Mama Patty." Leora said, taking her cone from Lance. "Sorry we didn't spend much time together. We'll come back soon."

"Thanks, dear. Now you watch over that crazy friend of yours. You two have been working to hard. I can see it in your eyes. You two are too young to look so tired." Mama said, giving Leora a soft hug.

"Not much gets by you Mama. We'll be alright." Leora smiled at her. "We take care of each other."

"Well, boys, don't just stand there. Hand our customers their gelato." Mama said. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you. And you are welcome back here any time." Mama said to the gang.

"Thank you very much. Your food is amazing." Kurama said stepping forward.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this full in a long time!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Bye Mama!" Kali called from the door. "I'll see you opening night!"

The group outside, eating their ice cream in silence.

"Thanks for the food, Leora, Kali." Yusuke said, breaking the silence.

"No problem." Kali said. "How's your gelato?"

"Delicious." Leora responded.

"Not you." Kali rolled her eyes. "Hiei, does it meet your approval?" Glancing over to the fire apparition. Her eyes widened when she saw that half of his gelato was gone. "Don't forget to breath, Hiei."

He just looked over at Kali and glared.

"Kali, can I ride home with you?" Yusuke asked, looking at her motorcycle.

She shrugged. "Fine with me. Just ask Hiei. The reason he rode with me in the first place is because he didn't want to be in the car."

"Hey Hiei, after your near death experience with Kali, I'm sure the car seems like a better choice. Lemme ride with Kali back."

Hiei looked at Yusuke. "No, I'm riding with her back."

Yusuke looked surprised, expecting to hear the stereotypical 'hn' and dropped it.

"Well. I'm done. " Kali brushed her hands together to rid herself of any crumbs.

"Me too." Leora stood up from the bench she was sitting on and walked up to her car. "Come on guys." Leora looked over at Kali. "Do you want me to drop of the paintings in the trunk for you?"

"If it's not too much trouble. That would be great." Kali staid.

"I've got the guys to help me carry them in. Not a problem at all. I'll see you back at the apartment." She hopped in her car and drove away.

"Well then. Since you were so eager to ride with me, would you like to try to drive?" Hiei stared at her. "You know, learn how to ride a motorcycle." Kali said jingling the keys. "Unless you're scared…." As she said that Hiei ripped the keys off her finger. "Ow, be careful, I'm fragile." At that statement Hiei snorted and started the bike. "Hey hold on a second, shouldn't you wait until I tell you how to use this thing before you start the engine." Hiei smirked and revved the engine and took off. Kali yelped and wrapped her arms around Hiei to keep herself from falling off. Though Kali couldn't see, when she did this, she knew that his smirk just got bigger.

"I wonder what happened to those two?" Leora asked, looking at her watch. "She said she was just coming back here." As if on cue the apartment door opened.

"Not bad. For a beginner." Kali said. "You may be able to handle my bike, but we need to work on your compliance with the rules of the rules of the road."

Hiei smirked. "You were just afraid the truck was going to hit us."

"Truck?!" Leora looked over at her best friend. "You let him drive your bike?"

"Yeah. He's not half bad either." Kali said, getting a glass of water.

"You let him drive your bike?" Leora repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Were Yusuke and Kuwabara so loud that you've lost your hearing?" Kali questioned.

"I heard you. It's just you let him drive your bike." Leora stated.

"Okay, for the brains of this group, you seem to have trouble absorbing facts…" Kali said sipping her water.

"But…never mind." Leora said shrugging it off. "Do you want to go on that walk now?" Leora asked.

"Sure." Kali said. "Let me go check on Hajari, quickly though." Kali pulled a large bowl of fruit from the fridge.

She walked into her room. "Hey Hajari." The phoenix flew over to Kali's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. "I brought you some food. Eat up. I'm going on a walk, but I'll be back soon. When I get back, you and I can go flying, so you don't have to worry about any Stormwings." Hajari cooed at her, then flew over to his bowl of fruit. Kali smiled and walked out.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright, Yusuke, Kuwabara, do what you'd like. The boxing match is on channel 11 in an hour. Have fun!" Leora said, walking out the door to join Kali, Hiei and Kurama.

"Tomorrow you can meet the people who are training us. They may be able to teach you some things you didn't know you were capable of." Leora said.

"Aww, we have to train tomorrow?" Kali whined.

"You most of all, Kali." Leora gave Kali a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kali muttered. She turned to Hiei and grinned. "If any of them challenge you, kick their asses."

Hiei smirked. "Gladly."

"Heheh, especially Gabriel, that feather brain has been getting on my nerves lately. Actually that entire group has been treating me differently lately." Kali frowned

"They're just not used to new additions." Leora offered a reason the strange behavior of the angels.

"That could be true." Kali shrugged. "Whatever. If they have a problem with me, they'll have to deal with it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you being trained by angels?" Kurama asked.

Kali looked slightly uncomfortable with the subject. Leora gave her an imploring look. "Well…" She began. "When accepted the deal to share my body with Pandora, I had to give up the majority of my powers. But after my end of the deal was complete, instead of giving me back my powers as a genie, they stripped me of my power." Kali sighed.

"That hardly seems fair." Kurama pointed out.

"No, it doesn't. I said that too. And I made it clear that if they expected me to fight mythological creatures, I'd need to be more than just human." Kurama nodded. "So they took it upon themselves to give me new powers."

"Not reinstate your powers as a genie?" Kurama asked.

"Nope. Now I'm an official angel of death. Right now, I don't have to do the normal tasks required of me because of the mythological clean up. But when that is done, I'll have new tasks. Basically, with new power comes a new responsibility." Kali sighed. "Come on, there's a spot I want to show you guys before the sun sets." Kali started to walk ahead, leading the group in the right direction.

Leora caught up with her friend, "Hey slow down, there's no rush. You're loosing our guests." Leora said looking over her shoulder. "Too late. We've lost them. Kali, pay attention!" Leora yelled, getting frustrated with her friend. Kali had quickly screwed up her matchmaking plans, and Leora had had just about enough of her 'I don't need anyone else attitude'.

"Shush." Kali said, holding up her hand.

Leora took in a deep breath, about to give her friend an earful when she heard what her friend was listening to. "Singing." Leora stated quietly. Her eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"I do. Come on. We need to get to the pond. " Kali said, racing down a different path.

As Leora and Kali neared the pond, they saw Hiei and Kurama, walking slowly, in a trance like state, towards the water.

"Hiei, Kurama, snap out of it. Don't let some pretty fish kill you!" Kali shouted as she got closer.

They both turned, the beat of the song changing slightly. Kali and Leora stopped.

"Sht" Leora cursed, causing Kali to give her a startled look. "The sirens have control over them." Leora explained. "And it looks like we have to get through Hiei and Kurama to get to them."

Kali looked over at her friend as Hiei unsheathed his sword and Kurama summoned his rose wipe. "Know how to break a sirens spell?" Kali said looking around for something to protect herself. "Cause I'm fresh out of weapons right now."

"I can't remember. Just be defensive right now. Let me think." As she spoke Kurama's rose whip lashed out nearly hitting her. "Kali, could you occupy him while I try and remember what the hell to do?"

"I'm a little busy right now, Leora. You're going to have to think on you feet!" Kali yelled, already panting from having to dodge Hiei's attacks.

The sirens cackled as they watched the boys attack. They sat in the water, their pale skin sparkling. At a glance, one would say that they were just regular, beautiful women, but their eyes were black, and their teeth looked similar to those of sharks.

"Leora, no pressure, but I can't keep dodging." As Kali spoke, Hiei slashed at her throat. Kali managed to move away in time to save her life, but the blade cut across her cheek. "That's it, screw this defensive crap!" Kali said, kicking up, knocking Hiei's sword from his hand.

Leora cried out as Kurama's rose whip wrapped around her wrist. Kali looked over at her friend, and moved to help her, but Hiei slammed into her before she could do anything. Kali flew back and crashed into a tree.

"I remember!" Leora yelled, holding up a branch to block the attacks. "Hey Kali, how do you break a spell in a fairy tale?" Leora said giving her friend a quick look, and a smile.

"Oh no. There's no way." Kali said shaking her head. "Can't I just knock him out?" She asked, holding up a large branch.

"No." Leora said, throwing down her own piece of wood. "Don't forget to cover his ears too." With that she ran forward, surprising Kurama. Her hands darted out, grabbing his head, covering his ears. She pulled his head forward and pressed her lips to his.

Kali gaped at Leora's actions, forgetting to pay attention to her own fight. She caught herself just in time to save her head, her arms a deep gash running across them, since she brought them up to protect herself. Hiei lunged again, but Kali ducked and kicked up, knocking his sword from his hands, yet again. As Hiei turned to retrieve his sword, Kali swiped his feet out from underneath him. She quickly pinned him to the ground, muttering something to herself, she quickly put her hands over his ears and pressed her lips down on his.

Kurama blinked a few times, to find Leora's face inches from his. He took a step back, shaking his head. Looking to his right, his jaw dropped as he saw Kali on the ground with Hiei kissing him. He looked back at Leora, whose face was a brilliant shade of red.

As Hiei's vision cleared, he also found he felt a warm tingling sensation all over his body. He opened his eyes to find Kali's lips against his. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the sensation before his eyes flew open and he threw her off. "What the hell are you doing, baka onna!"

"Ouch." Kali stated, as she feebly tried to lift herself from the ground, but the slices through her arms were beginning to throb, so she opted to stay seated. Hiei on the other hand, flew to his feet, and backed away from Kali like she was radioactive.

"We'll explain what just happened in a moment." Leora stated. "First, I need to flush these unwanted fish." Leora looked over at the pond, where the sirens were splashing around enraged that their fun was ruined. Leora rubbed her hands together and mouthed an incantation. As she did this the water underneath the sirens turned darker, and a whirlpool began to pull the sirens down into a portal. The sirens let out a final screech before the portal closed and the pond went back to normal.

Leora turned, and found Kurama looking at her expectantly. Leora's blush returned and intensified. "Those were sirens. Their song basically puts men a trance, where they orders from the sirens. Typically sirens order men to kill themselves, by drowning, which I think they were doing before we caught up to you. But when we arrived, they told you to kill us. We had to break the spell on you guys sooo..." Leora stopped and cleared her throat, and her blush reached levels that would make a tomato jealous. "So in order to break the spell on you we had to kiss you." She finished quickly, looking down at her feet. "Sorry. It was the only way." Leora looked over at Kali, expecting her to be blushing as well. But it seemed quite the opposite. She looked rather pale.

"Are you okay, Kali?" Leora asked, glad she could change the topic.

Hiei seemed to get over the moment and walked up to her, helping her stand up. As she stood, her legs shook, and she slumped forward onto Hiei.

"Kali!" Leora shouted running over.

"I'm okay." Kali mumbled, still leaning on Hiei. "I'm just a little bit dizzy." She closed her eyes. "Being just defensive with you, Hiei, doesn't work." She said revealing her arms. Hiei shook his head, and picked Kali up. Kali's eyes flew open. "Wait, whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"You've lost too much blood, baka." Hiei said. "We should go back, and stop the bleeding."

"Oh," Kali said, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Thanks." She said softly, allowing her eyes to close, falling asleep in Hiei's arms.

"Come on then." Leora said walking quickly back in the direction of the apartment. Kurama followed. Though neither said anything, it was hard not the notice the blush rising to Hiei's cheeks as Kali's hand gripped his cloak, nuzzling up to him in her sleep.

Alright, there it is. My proof that I'm not dead. I've just hit a few writing blocks….Well, if anybody has any suggestions of mythological creatures they'd like to see, please, I'd love suggestions. I know I'm going to bring in a nekomata and a sphinx…but after that, I'm not sure. But again, I'm open to suggestions. Any of them really. 'Cause writers block sucks. Okay, well I'm going to sleep now.

Ciao for now!

_**Phantasmic-Reality**_


End file.
